


Fame & Fetish

by viennakarma



Category: Actor RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Amigos com beneficios, Erotico, F/F, F/M, M/M, Menage, Multi, Rivais de Escola, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Semi-Publico, Sexo, Submissa, Threesome, biblioteca, brinquedos sexuais, chris evans - Freeform, contos, dominante, explícito, voyeurismo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viennakarma/pseuds/viennakarma
Summary: Conjunto de contos eróticos com famosos.+18
Kudos: 10





	1. Chris Evans e Sebastian Stan x Threesome

Um fracasso total.

Dentro do táxi, eu removo os saltos e bufo.

Acabo de sair de um encontro péssimo. O cara era um total babaca. Arrogante, idiota, egocêntrico e estúpido. O pior tipo de pessoa.

Decido ir para a casa do meu amigo Chris Evans. O apartamento dele é perto dali e eu sei que ele não faz nada nos sábados à noite, já que a transa que eu tinha imaginado para depois do encontro estava fora de cogitação agora. E o benefício de ter um amigo com benefícios como Chris, era garantia de um sexo bom demais e sem cobranças depois.

Após pagar o taxista, eu desço do carro e entro no prédio de Chris. Não preciso de autorização, pois como melhor amiga do ator, o porteiro já me conhece. Subo descalça no elevador, e compartilho a caixa de ferro com mais duas pessoas. Assim que chego ao andar de Chris, a cobertura, eu procuro a chave reserva escondida no alto do batente da porta e abro sem delongas.

Jogo os cabelos para trás mas percebo que está um pouco silencioso ali. Será que pela primeira vez na vida Evans decidiu sair em um sábado à noite? Estou prestes a chamar por ele quando ouço um som baixo vindo da sala. Parada entre o hall de entrada e a sala, eu congelo ao ver o que Chris está fazendo.

Ele está apenas dando um amasso com Sebastian Stan, seu outro melhor amigo com quem eu não me dou nada bem. Mas até esqueço a minha implicância com Sebastian ao ver a forma que eles se tocam.

Eles estão deitados no grande sofá da sala de Chris, e meu amigo está deitado por baixo, com Stan sobre ele. Os dois estão apenas de cueca e eu sinto minha boca salivar. Stan tem uma das mãos cercando a cintura do meu melhor amigo e a outra segura seu rosto enquanto seus lábios se devoram em uma lentidão que é deliciosa só de olhar. Enquanto isso, ambas as mãos do Chris seguram a bunda de Stan, apertando.

Aperto as coxas uma contra a outra, sabendo que a minha única solução era ir para casa, tomar um banho gelado e me aliviar sozinha. Decido que não vou dar uma de voyeur e passar vontade só olhando.

Ando para trás prestes a sair de fininho mas esbarro em uma luminária, e a seguro antes de cair no chão. Mas ao executar esse movimento, acabo deixando cair os meus saltos que estavam na minha mão.

O barulho é suficiente para que chame a atenção dos dois no sofá. Stan revira os olhos assim que constata que sou eu e me olha como se eu tivesse acabado de estragar sua noite. É esse tipo de implicância que temos um com o outro, a ponto de nós nunca dividirmos a mesma ocasião na presença se Chris. Ele sai relutantemente de cima de Chris, que parece surpreso com a minha presença. 

– Chris... Eu... Hum... Me desculpa, não sabia que estava acompanhado. Boa noite. – Eu digo envergonhada, enquanto junto os meus sapatos.

Corro para fora, mas quando estou entre o hall de entrada e a porta, Chris me alcança. Sei que é ele por que seu perfume é único. Ele me pressiona na parede ao lado da porta, e eu sinto sua excitação contra a minha pélvis.

– S/N... – Ele sussurra, ele pousa as duas mãos na minha cintura com delicadeza.

– Chris, está tudo bem. Sério. Eu não queria atrapalhar nada. – Eu digo, olhando nos olhos dele para suas íris azuis captarem minha sinceridade.

– Então por quê você está excitada? – Ele pergunta, direto. Eu o encaro sem entender, mas ele sobe as mãos pelo meu abdômen e passa os dois polegares sobre os meus mamilos entumecidos sob o vestido justo.

– Chris... – Tento dizer algo coerente mas no momento que ele pressiona os dedos nos meus seios, eu acabo gemendo, sensível.

– Se junte à nós. – Ele propõe, baixinho. Seus dedos deslizam pelo meu corpo até ele segurar a barra do meu vestido. – Vamos nos divertir juntos.

– Mas eu e o Sebastian... Nós não nos damos bem. – Eu murmuro quando vejo ele começar a erguer a barra do meu vestido.

– Você é gostosa, ele é gostoso. Vocês são meus melhores amigos com benefícios... – Chris fala como se aquele ménage fosse algo inevitável.

E eu não quero mesmo evitar. Eu já tinha transado com Chris várias vezes. Sabia que o sexo era bom, garantido. E mesmo que Sebastian Stan seja uma babaca a maioria das vezes, eu tenho olhos... O cara é uma delícia. E após ver o amasso que os dois estavam tendo no sofá, eu estou bastante inclinada a aceitar uma diversão à três.

Chris está com o rosto bem perto do meu, ainda segurando a barra do meu vestido, esperando a minha resposta àquela proposta indecente. No exato instante que uno nossos lábios, Chris começa a subir lentamente meu vestido.

Chris tem um toque lento e intenso, do jeito que eu não me cansava nunca. Ele não fala muito durante o sexo, apenas quando quer saber se eu estou confortável ou quero mudar de posição. Ele é gentil a esse ponto. Mas o jeito que ele mescla sua língua na minha e seus dedos desnudam minha pele, me ajudando a me livrar do vestido, isso sim me deixa insana. E minha calcinha molhada é a prova. Assim que estou sem o tecido do vestido, Chris me encara apenas usando uma calcinha preta de renda.

Ele segura a minha cintura, me virando de costas para si e se esfrega nas minha bunda, seu peitoral musculoso nas minhas costas. Ele me faz andar de volta para a sala, enquanto beija meu pescoço, mordendo gentilmente a minha pele. Um traço de arrepio inunda a meus pelos quando meus olhos se encontram com os de Sebastian.

Sebastian está sentado despretensiosamente no sofá, seus longos cabelos negros bagunçados. Ele me encara sério, então eu vejo seu olhar descer pelo meu corpo seminu. Aproveito para retribuir o olhar, e analiso seu abdômen. Seus músculos com alguns pelos na altura do peito e um pequeno rastro abaixo do umbigo para dentro da sua cueca. Mordo o lábio inferior ao constatar o volume em sua cueca.

– Hoje teremos uma trégua, está bem? – É Chris quem fala assim que paramos bem de frente para Sebastian.

Sebastian dá um sorriso ladino e me estende a mão. Eu retribuo seu toque apertando sua mão na minha.

– Eu volto em um minuto. – Chris diz, se afastando para o corredor. Aproveito para dar uma boa olhada na sua bunda redondinha.

Volto a atenção para Stan quando ele me puxa pela mão para sentar ao seu lado. Seus olhos azuis se cravam nos meus e ele arqueia uma sobrancelha.

– Então você gostou do que viu? – Sebastian indaga com aquele sorrisinho prepotente que eu tanto odeio. Levanto uma sobrancelha sem entender onde ele quer chegar. – Eu e Chris.

– Você já vai começar a agir como um babaca? – Pergunto, começando a me arrepender.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Ele cede, erguendo as mãos em rendição. – Hoje nós temos uma trégua.

– Feito.

Stan me pede permissão com o olhar quando estende a mão na minha direção. É uma pergunta muda para saber se pode me tocar. Assinto, ficando erguida sobre meus joelhos na direção dele. Ele espalma a mão no meu ombro e a desce pelo meu braço. Ele observa com atenção a minha pele, e então toca a minha coxa, subindo as carícias. Eu aproveito a liberdade para isso e toco com a ponta dos dedos o abdômen dele descaradamente. Sua barriga possui gominhos e seu peitoral é alto e definido. A mão dele alcança a minha barriga e seus dedos traçam lentamente a minha pele até os meus seios e eu fecho os olhos quando ele os aperta.

Quando abro os olhos, o rosto de Sebastian está a centímetros do meu e eu olho seus olhos azuis faiscando. Ele mordisca meu lábio inferior e puxa, me fazendo resmungar de antecipação. Subo a mão do seu abdômen para os seus ombros e costas. Ele se aproxima ainda mais, e meus seios roçam em seu peito. Eu encerro o pequeno espaço entre nós e uno o beijo.

A língua dele me invade de primeira, pescando a minha com brutalidade. Ele não me beija, Sebastian Stan me devora. Seu gosto explode na minha boca, e suas mãos apertam as minhas coxas.

– Eu sabia que toda essa implicância era tesão reprimido. – Ouço a voz de Chris. Me afasto devagar de Sebastian e o encaro.

– Eu ainda o acho um babaca. – Digo para o meu melhor amigo.

– Um babaca gostoso. – Sebastian se mete, sem parecer ofendido. Não concordo, nem discordo, apenas dou ombros.

Chris senta bem atrás de mim, e beija meus ombros. Eu fecho os olhos quando ouço uma música que não conheço, ecoar pela casa. Então foi isso que Chris foi fazer.

Sebastian segura meu pescoço com uma mão, até seus dedos alcançarem minha nuca e ele repuxar meus cabelos, expondo meus lábios para si. Ao mesmo tempo, as duas mãos de Chris passeiam em minha cintura e uma delas adentra a parte frontal da minha calcinha. Suspiro pesadamente quando o sinto apenas passar o dedo pela minha entrada.

Então Chris mete um dedo em mim, e antes que eu expresse algum gemido, Sebastian segura meu queixo e captura meu gemido com seus lábios em um beijo ágil. Eu cravo uma mão na coxa de Chris e outra no ombro de Sebastian. O dedo de Chris entra e sai de mim lentamente, em uma tortura maravilhosa.

Quando sinto que a minha calcinha está sendo um empecilho, eu me afasto e levanto. Enquanto removo a calcinha, Chris e Sebastian avançam um no outro em um beijo selvagem. Eles se devoram com tanto fervor que eu apenas quero sentar e me masturbar assistindo aquilo. Sebastian coloca uma mão dentro da cueca de Chris, e pega no pau dele.

Aí eu não aguento, em pé na frente deles, coloco uma mão sobre a minha boceta e me massageio. Quando um gemido deixa meus lábios, Chris me lança seus olhos azuis de forma desafiadora quando rompe o beijo com Sebastian.

Sebastian me puxa pela cintura, e de onde ele está sentado no sofá, apenas beija a parte baixa da minha barriga. Seus olhos buscam os meus quando ele sorri, convidativo. Stan se deita no sofá e me puxa até que sua cabeça esteja entre minhas pernas, e eu ajoelhada sobre ele.

Chris está na minha frente e me puxa para um beijo ao mesmo tempo que Sebastian puxa meu quadril e me faz sentar na sua cara. A língua de Stan me penetra enlouquecidamente, enquanto eu gemo contra a língua de Evans contra a minha. Atraco meus dedos nos fios loiros do meu melhor amigo e deixo que eles dois me levem nessa viagem maluca.

Eu ainda estou gemendo e arfando quando ajudo Chris a tirar a cueca e libertar todo aquele pau. Ele estava trincado, e céus, como eu queria que ele me quebrasse no meio. Levo a minha mão até o membro dele e o aperto entre meus dedos, me satisfazendo com sua quentura. Sebastian trabalha ainda mais duro na minha boceta, a encharcando ainda mais. Me encurvo até conseguir abocanhar o volume de Chris, e aproveito para tentar conter os gemidos que queriam escapar da minha boca. A textura de Chris na minha boca é enlouquecedora e eu gosto dos gemidos que deixam os lábios dele conforme o chupo. Meu melhor amigo segura a raiz dos meus cabelos e dita o ritmo que quer que eu o agrade. Gosto do fato de ele saber os meus limites, saber até onde eu o aguento na boca, e Chris não extrapola. 

Eu paro quando não consigo prestar atenção em mais nada além das mãos de Sebastian me segurando e sua língua e seus lábios trabalhando arduamente na minha boceta. Cravo as unhas na cintura de Chris quando sinto o orgasmo chegar deliciosamente. Stan continua me chupando até eu sentir que posso morrer de prazer.

Quando me afasto, percebo que ele tem a língua para fora, apenas para mostrar meu gozo na sua boca. Me sento no sofá, acabada. Então ele vai até Chris e o beija, compartilhando meu sabor. Aquilo tinha tudo para ser nojento, mas eu acho incrivelmente excitante, a ponto de me colocar pronta para continuar. 

Chris se afasta de Sebastian e sorri para mim.

– Volto já... – Chris diz enquanto caminha para a direção do corredor do quarto.

Sebastian aproveita para levantar e remover a sua cueca. Ele faz isso lentamente, sabendo que eu o estou encarando, e propositalmente. Quando ele empurra sua cueca azul para baixo, eu consigo conter a minha surpresa. Tão maravilhosamente grandioso quanto o meu melhor amigo. Mordo o lábio quando me sinto salivar.

Eu levanto, decidida e me aproximo de Sebastian frente à frente. Uno meu corpo ao dele, e sinto seu pau duro roçando entre as minhas pernas. Ele leva um dedo à boca e a molha na sua saliva. Então segura a minha bunda e toca minha entrada de trás com esse dedo. Me agarro nele para que Sebastian possa ter mais liberdade em me penetrar anal.

– Será que você está pronta para nós dois? – Ele pergunta, puxando meu rosto com a outra mão, para olhar em seu rosto.

– Será que vocês me satisfazem? – Eu devolvo com a mesma audácia, como se ele não tivesse com um dedo dentro de mim. Em resposta a minha provocação, ele enfia ainda mais o dedo, me fazendo saltar e me pressionar contra ele. O sorrisinho petulante que ele dá me faz revirar os olhos.

– Uma vez babaca, sempre babaca.

Chris retorna e eu vejo que se trata de um lubrificante. Amo o fato do loiro estar sempre preparado para as mais diversas situações de sexo.

Eu decido silenciosamente que vai ser daquele jeito, Stan na frente, me penetrando na boceta, afinal eu nunca transei com ele. E Chris já fez anal comigo, conhece o jeito que eu gosto.

Sebastian tira o dedo de mim, e me puxa com força, até eu ter as duas pernas envoltas na sua cintura. Respiro devagar enquanto sinto Chris passar lubrificante no pau de Sebastian. Stan segura o próprio pau e o coloca dentro de mim devagar, me fazendo abrir os lábios em um gemido mudo.

Vejo quando Chris joga o lubrificante no sofá, e usa uma das mãos para afastar todo meu cabelo para um dos ombros, liberando um lado do meu pescoço para ele. Evans me penetra ainda mais devagar que seu amigo, tudo para evitar que me machucadas acidentalmente.

Fecho os olhos e xingo um palavrão quando os dois estão totalmente dentro de mim. Eu pensava que essa era a minha melhor sensação da vida quanto ao sexo, mas quando eles se movem sincronizados dentro de mim, eu penso que essa sim é a melhor experiência sexual da minha vida.

Deixo minha cabeça cair para trás, a apoio no ombro de Chris, conforme as mãos dele seguram meus peitos, e seus lábios afundam no meu pescoço e ombro. Sebastian vai fundo, seus dedos avançam na minha cintura até alcançar a cintura de Chris, e dessa forma eu sei que estou segura entre eles. Os gritos que deixam meus lábios são mais forte que eu, e eu começo a perder a sanidade quando eles atingem um ritmo estável e enlouquecedor.

Eu perco toda noção de espaço e tempo, e até esqueço meu nome quando eles rosnam juntos. Eu sinto quando começo a crescer de novo. Sinto quando meus braços tremem e eu busco apoio levando uma mão à cabeça de Chris e outra à de Sebastian, apertando seus cabelos conforme meus músculos vibram.

Grito alto quando o orgasmo vem, e eu explodo como fogos de artifício nos braços daqueles dois. Eles gozam junto comigo e fazem daquela experiência a coisa mais arrebatadora pela qual já passei.

Quando saem de dentro de mim, Sebastian me coloca no chão, mas eu nem sinto as minhas pernas direito. Chris arfa, se jogando no sofá e me puxa para o seu lado. Sebastian fica ao meu lado e coloca uma mão na minha coxa, fazendo um carinho despretensioso. Chris beija a minha testa carinhosamente.

– Vocês dois realizaram um sonho meu. – Chris murmura, fazendo Sebastian rir.

– Nós definitivamente precisamos repetir. – Eu decreto com um sorrisinho satisfeito. Eu estou quase me levantando quando Sebastian me segura.

– Fica. A gente ainda tem muito o que repetir. – Ele sorri malicioso quando eu cedo e deito no sofá outra vez. Chris dá uma risada gostosa ao ver a interação entre seus dois melhores amigos, que até ontem não se suportavam.

– Saí de um encontro horrível para ter a melhor transa da minha vida? Parece que essa noite vai ser divertida. – Eu digo, cedendo à gargalhada junto àqueles dois malucos.


	2. Robert Pattinson e Camille Rowe x Voyeurismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voyeurismo é o fetiche de observar outras pessoas despidas ou em ato sexual, com ou sem o consentimento delas. Como eu enquanto autora prezo muito pelo consentimento, aqui todos estão cientes do voyeurismo.
> 
> O conto é inspirado pelo comercial que Robert Pattinson e Camille Rowe fizeram para a Dior, no elevador.

– Boa noite. – Sussurro para o casal de vizinhos que passam por mim. Eles respondem educadamente e em uníssono quando me afasto.

Sinto as bochechas coradas. Os vizinhos!

Com a sacola de compras, subo de escadas para o meu apartamento. Logo que me mudei para cá, ansiando mudar os ares e mudar de vida, achei que os prédios baixos em ruas estreitas eram a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Agora percebo que a proximidade com os vizinhos pode ser incômoda (Ou muito conveniente) ainda não me decidi.

Tomo um banho rápido, e visto lingerie. Sempre me imaginei morando sozinha, andando seminua pela minha casa sem ter ninguém para me julgar, ouvindo minhas músicas e tomando meu vinho.

Na cozinha, preparo o jantar ouvindo Andrea Bocelli, e ainda me dou ao luxo de tomar uma tacinha de vinho tinto.

Quando saí de um relacionamento abusivo de quando eu morava em Londres, foi como abrir uma jaula da liberdade. Me livrar do encosto do meu ex foi extremamente libertador. Foi assim que decidi me mudar. A Itália sempre esteve na minha vida, considerando a origem da minha mãe, então não foi difícil vender meu apartamento e me mudar para Roma. Eu escolhi um bairro suburbano bem tranquilo para viver, além de ter os finais de semana animados.

Depois de comer, eu espero ansiosamente pela meia-noite, quando a diversão começa.

Posiciono uma cadeira bem em frente à janela, empolgada. Abro as cortinas e aguardo segurando minha taça de vinho.

Alguns minutos se passam até o movimento começar no quarto dos meus vizinhos da frente. A janela da minha sala dá de frente para a janela do quarto do casal de vizinhos. Sei por pura fofoca que o nome dele é Rob e ela é Camille.

Eles são um casal bastante apaixonado e eles transam praticamente toda noite. E desde que eu descobri, gosto de assistir de camarote da minha sala.

Eles nunca repararam, eu imagino que o sexo seja bom demais para que eles sequer olhem em volta.

Observo quando Camille entra primeiro no quarto deles, mas Rob vem logo atrás, de mãos dadas com ela. Ela o beija ferozmente, mas Rob se afasta dela e rasga a blusa dela fora, Camille não usava sutiã, então seus belos seios ficam expostos.

Feito isso, ele a pressiona contra a parede, segurando as mãos dela para cima, enquanto pressiona o próprio corpo ao dela. É tão intenso, que chega a ser excitante.

Me sinto ofegar quando Rob esfrega as duas mãos nos seios de Camille, a empurrando na parede. Ela ofega, encostando a cabeça pra trás na parede. Eu só posso imaginar que ela esteja gemendo.

A única coisa ruim de vê-los pela janela, é a falta de som, ficaria perfeito se eu pudesse ouvir os sons do sexo deles. Coloco a mão em minha própria boceta por cima da calcinha.

Rob solta Camille e então segura o pescoço dela com uma das mãos. Seus dedos são tão longos e bonitos que ele ocupa todo o espaço do pescoço dela, Camille o encara como se fosse devorá-lo. Rob fala alguma coisa, e Camille assente, sem mover por conta da mão dele em seu pescoço.

Ele se aproxima dela e a beija devagar. As mãos de Camille sobem para o pescoço dele e ela o segura pela cabeça.

Rob a solta e Camille estende a mão para abrir os botões da camisa dele. Ela o beija no pescoço, enquanto se livra da camisa dele. O tronco de Rob é agradável, ele é alto e possui ombros largos, seu corpo não é exatamente definido, mas muito belo.

Camille abre os botões da calça dele, se ajoelhando. Fica difícil vê-la por conta da altura da janela, então ela sai da minha vista, e eu vejo apenas Rob com as mãos espalmadas na parede. Ele entreabre os lábios, fechando os olhos como se estivesse gosto demais. Queria saber o que exatamente Camille está fazendo lá embaixo para deixá-lo com essa expressão pura de prazer.

Deixo a minha taça vazia de vinho no chão para me concentrar melhor na visão da outra janela.

Uso o dedo médio para fazer fricção sobre a minha calcinha. Estou ofegante e ansiosa para ver qual será o próximo passo, o que eles farão em seguida.

Enquanto esfrego o dedo em minha calcinha, sinto uma onda de eletricidade subir por meu corpo, e antecipação.

O pomo-de-adão de Rob sobe e desce enquanto ele ofega. Então observo quando ele apenas estende a mão e puxa a namorada de volta para se colocar em pé. Ele seca os lábios úmidos dela com o polegar, eu me sinto entreabrir a boca. Eu poderia beijá-la e compartilhar o gosto dele.

Pressiono ainda mais minha calcinha enquanto Rob puxa Camille ainda mais perto da janela. Imagino que haja uma mesa encostada na janela pois Rob coloca as duas mãos dela sobre uma superfície, fazendo ela ficar de costas para ele e de frente para mim. Observo com atenção quando Rob puxa a roupa debaixo dela, mas não vejo com clareza.

Camille espalma as duas mãos no vidro da janela quando Rob a penetra. Ela entreabre os lábios de olhos fechados, seus cabelos loiros caídos e esvoaçantes em volta do rosto. Rob olha para cima quando a penetra novamente, ele fica com os dentes cerrados, como se a fodesse com tanta força que ele precisava se concentrar arduamente.

Enfio os dedos por dentro da minha calcinha, me sentindo tão molhada que sei que posso chegar lá apenas assistindo. Usando a visão deles como estímulo para meus dedos. Esfrego o dedo em meu clitóris e mantenho os olhos fixos na maneira deliciosamente bela que eles fodem.

Quando Rob começa a penetrar Camille com mais rapidez, eu acompanho o movimento na minha boceta, e só me dou conta que estou perto de gozar quando gemidos começam a sair dos meus lábios.

Quando Camille começa a tremer, imagino que perto de gozar, Rob segura os cabelos dela em um rabo-de-cavalo com apenas uma mão, puxando o cabelo dela para trás, para erguer a cabeça dela. Com os seios chacoalhando enquanto ele se movimenta dentro dela, Rob se curva sobre a namorada e fala algo no ouvido dela.

Apenas encaro quando Rob ergue a mão livre e aponta diretamente para mim, através da janela. Eu paro de me masturbar, mas já estava tão perto que apenas o contato da calcinha me faz gozar. Tremendo, olho bem nos olhos de Camille quando ela também goza, olhando para mim. Arfando, Rob também olha para mim enquanto goza, e eu me sinto aliviada.

Eles me viram. Eles perceberam que eu estava olhando e não se importaram, pelo contrário, os dois gozaram olhando para mim.

Rob fecha os olhos, saindo de dentro da namorada. Eu consigo levar e puxo a corda que desce a cortina completamente.

Mesmo assustada por ter sido flagrada, eu sorrio me sentindo aliviada pelo orgasmo tão bom.

O que me surpreende de verdade, é quando meia hora mais tarde, há batidas em minha porta.

Quando abro, dou de cara com Rob e Camille. Fico em choque, mas algo em mim se acende com uma empolgação absurda. Talvez aquelas taças de vinho tenham me dado a dose de ousadia necessária para não sentir vergonha naquela situação.

Rob está vestido com uma calça jeans e camiseta branca. O cabelo dele ainda está desgrenhado do pós sexo e ele me encara com um olhar provocante. Já Camille veste um vestido que é quase transparente e me permite enxergar seus belos seios e mamilos, e ela sorri sedutoramente.

– Aceitam um vinho? – É o que digo para romper aquele silêncio cheio de tesão.

– Sim. – Camille diz, e segura a mão de Rob para entrarem quando dou espaço. – Eu sou Camille e esse é o Rob.

Eles se acomodam no meu sofá e eu pego a garrafa de vinho na geladeira e mais duas taças. Sirvo para eles e para mim.

– Então você gosta de nos observar… – Rob diz assim que toma um gole de vinho. Não há julgamento ou raiva em seu tom, é quase como se ele gostasse. – Nós sabemos há uma semana que você nos assiste.

– Vocês sabiam? – Eu pergunto, chocada. Tomo outro gole do vinho pela surpresa.

– Sim… – Camille quem responde. Ela é desconcertante de tão bonita. Ambos são. – E assim como você gosta de ver, nós percebemos que gostamos de ser vistos. 

– Foi por isso que viemos. Para que possamos nos divertir juntos. – Rob diz e termina de virar a taça de vinho de uma só vez.

– Vocês estão falando de sexo à três? – Eu pergunto, deixando minha taça no chão.

Camille deixa a própria taça na mesinha do outro lado e estende a mão para mim. Eu levanto e aceito sua mão, ela me puxa suavemente até que eu sente em seu colo.

– Você pode nos dizer do que gosta e nós diremos o que gostamos… Então vamos vendo como vai ser, que tal? – Camille diz com um sotaque que arrisco ser francês. Seu rosto está tão perto de mim que eu fico quase enfeitiçada.

Sinto a mão dela subindo e descendo lentamente nas minhas costas. Encaro Rob, ao nosso lado e observo sua mão estendida na minha direção. Ele aperta meu pescoço suavemente e aproxima os lábios, quando eu penso que se vai me beijar, Rob vira meu rosto e me faz beijar Camille.

Ela é tão suave e sexy que eu quase me perco em seus lábios. Então Rob me puxa para si e aí sim me beija. Quando sinto os dedos de Camille no fecho do meu sutiã, eu hesito.

Os dois sentem a minha incerteza. Rob rompe o beijo e me encara com paciência.

– Talvez queira assistir primeiro, é disso que gosta não é? – Ele pergunta com a voz rouca. Eu apenas confirmo com a cabeça. – Senta naquela poltrona. Cabeça no encosto e pernas abertas sobre os braços da poltrona.

O tom de ordem me faz estremecer de tão bom. Assim que tento levantar, Camille me impede de ir, segurando minha cintura.

Eu a encaro sem entender até que ela segura o fecho do meu sutiã, e pede permissão com o olhar, antes de abrir a peça e a jogar no chão.

Seminua, eu vou para a poltrona e sento do jeito que Rob mandou.

Assim que me acomodo, Rob puxa Camille para o seu colo. Ela fica de costas para mim, e ele me encara por cima do ombro dela. Ele crava as mãos na bunda dela e aperta com toda força, o que a faz gemer e eu sentir meu coração acelerar.

Lentamente, Rob puxa o vestido de Camille para cima, revelando sua pele nua, exceto pela calcinha. Ela começa a rebolar no colo dele, ansiando por contato. Camille retira a camisa dele e Rob olha dela para mim. Descendo a mão na bunda dela, Rob vai mais embaixo até tocar a boceta dela por baixo.

Camille geme ao sentir os dedos do namorado e aquilo desperta algo selvagem em mim. Ela começa a se mover para cima e para baixo nos dedos dele, gemendo na minha sala. Ansiosa, começo a passar as mãos nos meus próprios seios, buscando o alívio.

Segurando nos ombros de Rob, Camille geme quando diz:

– Eu que ela tire a minha calcinha. – Ela pede.

Rob a solta, e Camille levanta, vindo na minha direção. Eu apenas toco o tecido fino em volta da sua cintura e puxo para baixo até ficar no chão.

Quando retorna para o namorado, Camille apenas abre os botões da calça dele e eu vejo seu pau magnífico na mão dela, para fora.

Camille senta outra vez no colo do namorado, mas dessa vez, de frente para mim. E quando ele a penetra, os dois estão olhando para mim. Tenho a visão privilegiada do espaço entre as pernas deles, onde seus sexos se encontram.

Rob abre os lábios de maneira sexy, respirando alto quando Camille começa a cavalgar nele. Ela, por sua vez, me encara como se estivesse montando em mim. Seus seios chacoalham no ar quando ela atinge uma velocidade considerável.

Eu afasto a calcinha para o lado, tocando a minha própria boceta. Rob me encara como se quisesse cair de boca na minha boceta, e eu esfrego meu clitóris com mais força. Na posição que Rob me mandou ficar, eles também tem a vista privilegiada da minha boceta, exposta para eles.

Sinto uma urgência crescente arrepiar a minha espinha, e como meus dedos acompanham as cavalgadas de Camille. Rob segura as mãos de Camille para trás, dessa forma o corpo dela fica exposto e eu posso vê-lo atrás dela.

Pressiono meu clitóris um pouco mais firme, e eu começo a gemer, junto com Camille.

– Eu estou quase… – Camille geme alto, trêmula.

– Goza olhando para ela. – Rob ordena, puxando os cabelos de Camille.

Camille planta os olhos azuis em mim, e para de se mover, apenas tremendo. Ela geme alto e eu esfrego dois dedos no clitóris, gozando junto com ela.

Jogo a cabeça para trás no encosto e me permito gemer tanto quanto ela. Mas assim que ouço os gemidos de Rob, eu abro os olhos. Camille voltou a se mover para dar a ele seu alívio, e Rob geme e rosna ruidosamente quando goza nela, a abraçando firme.

– Ah, meu Deus… – Eu gemo, ainda acabada do orgasmo. E eu nunca gozei tão gostoso assim.

Camille sai de cima de Rob e senta no sofá ao lado dele. Sorrindo preguiçosamente, ela diz:

– Você tem uma cama?

– Uma kingsize. – Murmuro.

Rob levanta e segura a mão da namorada. Com a outra mão, ele estende para mim.

– Ainda temos muito o que fazer… – Ele diz com aquele tom rouco de uma proposta ainda mais intensa.


	3. Michael B. Jordan x Inimigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nesse capítulo, todos são imaginados como estudantes de 18 anos, e como rivais na escola.

– Michael está olhando para cá. – Jennifer, a minha amiga diz enquanto eu estou amarrando o cadarço.

Assim que levanto, jogo meus cabelos e não preciso escanear o corredor para encontrá-lo. De alguma forma, nossos olhos sempre se encontram. Deve ser o ódio que nutrimos um pelo outro. Michael B. Jordan, o melhor jogador e capitão do time de basquete, o mal em figura de gente. A guerra que havia entre nós dois era declarada, e todo mundo sabia que o resultado para o caos era colocar eu e ele em um recinto por algum tempo. Houve um tempo sombrio onde ficamos uma vez. Não passou de um amasso na festa de alguém do colégio, mas isso rendeu assunto nos corredores pois o clichê americano estava acontecendo: o capitão do time de basquete e a capitã das líderes de torcida. Mas bem, depois de eu descobrir que ele havia ficado comigo por causa de uma aposta, eu deixei claro que não queria nada sério com ele e depois que eu deixei explícito que o que houve entre nós foi apenas um amasso casual, boatos de que eu era uma vadia se espalharam misteriosamente pelos corredores do Colégio. Não que eu me importasse, por quê agora eu não sou apenas a malvada. Eu sou a vadia má que todo mundo respeita.

Michael está parado do outro lado do corredor. Ele usa jeans e o casaco do time, da mesma cor do uniforme de torcida que eu uso exatamente agora. Seu lábio carnudo está preso entre seus dentes conforme seus olhos passeiam pelo meu corpo de cima a baixo. Eu bufo alto, batendo a porta do armário.

Se ele quer jogar, eu também posso.

Me afasto de Jennifer sem dizer nada e ando tempestivamente até onde Michael está encostado com seus amigos. Ouço Jennifer murmurar um “uh-oh” conforme me afasto.

– Jordan, podemos conversar? – Indago, olhando fundo em seus olhos castanhos. Ignoro os amigos dele que me encaram como se eu fosse cometer homicídio. Michael dá um sorriso preguiçoso e se desencosta do armário. – Agora.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem, princesa. – Ele diz, petulante e eu tenho vontade de arrancar com as unhas aquele sorriso do seu rosto.

Mas em vez disso viro de costas e ando até a porta mais próxima, que calha de ser o laboratório de química, vazio por não ser horário de aula.

– Qual é a porra do seu problema? – Pergunto, assim que ele fecha a porta atrás de si.

– Meu? Nenhum. Estou fantasticamente bem. – Ele sorri, falsamente inocente.

– Michael, eu não quero ter que começar uma guerra. – Eu digo, me encostando em uma das bancadas.

– Eu pensei que a guerra já tinha começado. – Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

– Eu ainda só estou jogando o seu jogo. Você não vai querer ver quando a guerra começar. – Eu ameaço, estufando o peito.

Michael se aproxima em dois passos, e seu corpo fica a centímetros do meu. Mesmo que meu coração acelere pela proximidade, e pelo cheiro intenso do seu perfume, ergo o queixo, não me deixando vencer.

– Eu não sei... – Ele diz, olhando para o teto, como se refletisse. Então baixa a cabeça até seu olhar encontrar o meu, fatal. – Eu meio que estou gostando desse jogo. – Ele sussurra, seus lábios tão perto dos meus que eu sei que qualquer movimento e eles se encostam. Ele tenta me provocar, mas não sabe que eu sou a rainha da provocação.

– Você gosta? – Eu pergunto, sorrindo maliciosa. 

Ele dá um passo para trás, desconfiado ao ver minha reação. Michael morde o lábio inferior quando eu me aproximo exatamente a distância que ele se afastou. Meu rosto bate na altura do seu pescoço, e eu preciso curvar a cabeça para lhe olhar nos olhos. Levo minha mão ao seu peito coberto pela camisa, por dentro do casaco e vejo os lábios dele entre abrirem em surpresa.

– Você gosta da atenção que eu dou a você, não é? – Pergunto em um sussurro, movendo a mão em seu peitoral perfeitamente definido. – Eu sei que você gosta de me ver nesse uniforme curto. – Eu sussurro, minha mão vai até o cós da sua calça. Gosto de ver que ele está tão surpreso que não tem reação nenhuma. Gosto que ele não me afasta. – Você pensa em mim com que frequência, Jordan? Você pensa em como eu seria sem essa roupa? Sem roupa nenhuma? – Minha voz é tão provocante que naquele instante eu poderia ser uma atendente de telesexo muito eficiente. A respiração de Michael fica pesada no mesmo instante e seus olhos se mantém cravados nos meus. – Aposto que você pensa nos meus lábios na sua pele, minha boca quente em volta do seu pau... Seus dedos em mim, na minha boceta molhada? Quer saber o som dos meus gemidos? Por quê...

Eu não termino a frase quando Michael avança com os lábios nos meus. É quente e forte quando sua língua encontra a minha, quase tão duro quanto seu pau no meu quadril, escondido pela calça. Sua língua explora a minha com ainda mais avidez do que na primeira vez. Ele aperta minha bunda e empurra meu corpo de encontro à sua pélvis, para que eu sinta o quanto ele está duro.

Michael me empurra na parede e eu me agarro ao seu pescoço e ombros, o mantendo preso a mim. Ele coloca uma perna entre as minhas, e empurra seu joelho na minha boceta. Estou coberta por duas camadas de roupa, mas ainda sinto o atrito ser deliciosamente bom.

Quando estou quase entregue a ele, me recordo do que exatamente eu fui fazer ali. Então eu empurro Michael pelos ombros e ele estranha quando abre os olhos. Limpo a boca com a costa da mão, fazendo cara de desgosto.

– Eu disse que posso jogar esse seu jogo. – Murmuro, ofegando. Vejo o mais puro ódio faiscar nos olhos dele, e eu sorrio vitoriosa enquanto arrumo meu uniforme no lugar. – Eu já era a rainha dessa escola bem antes de você chegar. Não coloque a sua reputação antes da minha.

Dou as costas e saio andando, sorrindo vitoriosa. Mas no fundo estou preocupada por ter gostado do amasso, e pela minha calcinha estar molhada.

...

– Perfeito, meninas e meninos! – Eu digo, batendo palmas ao fim do ensaio. – Hoje eu vou planejar as novas coreografias e apresento amanhã, a vocês. Se alguém tiver alguma ideia, pode apresentar amanhã antes do ensaio!

Todos da equipe acenaram e saíram.

– Ei, Jennifer! Rachel! – Eu chamo as minhas melhores amigas. – Vocês podem me ajudar com a coreografia nova?

– Desculpa, eu preciso estudar para meu teste de biologia amanhã. – Rachel me dispensa.

– Eu vou sair com o Bob. Podemos fazer isso amanhã? Teremos um horário vago depois da aula de inglês. – Jennifer se desculpa.

– Tudo bem. – Eu digo, pegando a minha bolsa. Abro e tiro uma pasta. Jennifer começa a se retirar da quadra por onde todos os outros foram.

– Você não vem? – Pergunta a mim.

– Não, preciso terminar de preencher as fichas do concurso estadual de torcida. – Respondo.

Eu amo estar no grupo de torcida. Amo ainda mais o fato de ter alcançado o cargo mais importante do grupo por mérito próprio. Para mim, a torcida é mais que pessoas pulando por homens idiotas. É sobre o esporte, sobre a união, sobre as músicas. E claro, sobre o campeonato. No ano anterior, minha equipe chegou às estaduais, mas perdemos. Esse ano tenho esperanças de pelo menos chegar às finais.

Infelizmente, a condição que o diretor implementou para podermos competir, era continuar torcendo pelos Touros Selvagens, a equipe de basquete. Onde o capitão é dono e proprietário do meu inferno astral, o próprio Michael B. Jordan.

Assim que termino com as fichas, coloco na bolsa. Sei que o diretor precisa assinar como autorização que nós representamos essa escola no concurso.

Assim que estou atravessando a quadra, ouço o barulho da porta. Ergo a cabeça a tempo de ver Michael entrando. Seu corpo está molhado, mas não é suor. É de um banho, afinal o treino dele deve ter acabado há mais de meia hora. Ele está usando uma calça moletom, e uma camisa do time, eu sinto o cheiro delicioso do seu perfume se intensificar a cada passo que ele dá na minha direção. Na mão, ele roda uma bola de basquete com a ponta do dedo indicador.

– Acho que temos um assunto pendente, certo? – Ele diz, mordendo lábio inferior logo em seguida. Eu deixo a minha bolsa perto da arquibancada.

– Que eu me lembre... Não, nada relevante com relação à você. – Digo, em tom desdenhoso. Ele dá uma risada nasal, como se não acreditasse em mim.

– Sério? – Ele debocha.

Estamos a um passo de distância. Então eu reduzo esse espaço até conseguir tomar a bola dele. Ele sorri, surpreso quando eu começo a quicar a bola no chão, andando para trás.

– Está bem, vamos jogar. – Digo, trocando a bola de mão. Michael gosta do desafio. – Se eu ganhar, eu escolho. Se você ganhar, você escolhe.

– Eu tenho uma proposta melhor, princesa. – Ele diz, cruzando os braços. – Uma cesta sua, eu perco uma peça de roupa. Uma cesta minha, você perde uma peça de roupa.

Poderíamos ser suspensos, ou até mesmo expulsos se alguém nos pegasse daquele jeito ali na quadra secundária. Mas a perspectiva de ganhar dele me deixou insana. Eu sempre ficava cega perto de Michael B. Jordan.

Eu sorrio, desafiadora. Bato a bola no chão, e Michael se aproxima, tentando roubar a bola. Desvio para trás, girando. Assim que ele fica para trás, começo a correr, ele corre atrás de mim. Mas eu sou mais leve e infinitamente mais rápida, e o deixo comendo poeira. Alcanço o seu lado da quadra e jogo a bola na tabela, fazendo ela entrar de primeira. Assim que ela quica no chão, a pego. E quando me viro, Michael já está tirando a camisa. Mordo o lábio ao ver seu peitoral e abdômen definido, sua pele negra me parecendo tão convidativa dali. A tira de elástico da sua cueca aparece, bem abaixo das entradas do seu abdômen.

– Você joga bem. – Ele constata.

– É. Antes de entrar para a torcida, eu era de uma equipe de basquete. – Digo, enquanto me aproximo do centro da quadra.

– Então não vou precisar pegar leve com você. 

Então ele rouba a bola da minha mão e avança contra a cesta, mas eu o impeço no meio do caminho, bloqueando sua passagem. Então ele vira de costas, e lança novamente daquela distância enorme. E marca uma maldita cesta de três pontos perfeitamente.

Removo a camiseta da torcida e vejo ele olhar descaradamente meu busto e abdômen. Felizmente estou usando o top de treino, nada sexy.

Voltamos para o centro da quadra, e Michael decreta o começo correndo em direção à cesta. Vou novamente em sua direção e consigo roubar a bola. Mas não consigo dominar a bola laranja, o que dá a Michael a oportunidade para roubá-la novamente. Ele corre com muita velocidade e muita força até a minha cesta. Sinto meu queixo cair quando ele pula e faz uma enterrada. Removo os tênis só para facilitar a saída do meu short saia, deixando às vistas a minha calcinha short preta, que era simplesmente a mais confortável para treinar. Calço os tênis novamente.

Os olhos dele me encaram descaradamente, com tanto desejo que a minha calcinha molha só de imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dele. Aproveito a distração e tomo a bola dele, fazendo exatamente o que ele fez e eu corro em direção à sua cesta, efetuando uma enterrada não tão bonita quanto à dele, mas igualmente certeira.

Quando encaro Michael ele está boquiaberto, não sei se é pela minha enterrada, ou por eu estar apenas de peças íntimas. Mas mesmo hipnotizado, ele remove a calça moletom, ficando apenas com uma cueca branca que me deixa ver todo o formato e volume do seu pau. E como ele parece duro.

– Parece um empate, Jordan. – Digo.

Decido acabar com a brincadeira e largo a bola, deixando ela quicar para longe. Pego minhas peças de roupa e a bolsa. Sei que o caminho para o vestiário está limpo agora, pois o treino do time de basquete e o ensaio da torcida já acabaram há praticamente uma hora.

Travo no lugar quando sinto Michael atrás de mim. Seu peito colado em minhas costas e sua rigidez na minha bunda. Ele espalma as mãos nos dois lados do meu quadril.

– Tem um jeito de desempatar. – Ele sussurra, tão perto do meu ouvido que uma onda de arrepios toma conta de mim.

Eu largo a minha bolsa e as peças de roupa sobre o primeiro degrau da arquibancada. Rebolo a minha bunda contra a sua pélvis e sinto os dedos dele cravados na minha pele. Sua respiração fica descompassada e bate quente no meu pescoço.

Me viro de frente para ele e pego o impulso de saltar em seu colo. Michael tem um reflexo incrível e eu sorrio quando ele me segura.

– Não aqui. – Eu sussurro, meu lábios roçando os dele.

Michael começa a andar e estamos em baixo da estrutura da arquibancada. Minhas pernas ainda estão em volta do quadril dele quando ele me empurra na parede, e seus lábios caçam os meus.

Quando nossas línguas se chocam é eletrizante. Seus lábios são macios e certeiros, como se ele soubesse exatamente o que fazer para deixar qualquer mulher maluca. Quando eu sinto o ar faltar, Michael deixa a minha boca para trabalhar no meu pescoço. Seus lábios roçam na minha pele como a tentação.

– Sobre o que você falou mais cedo... Sim. É tudo verdade. – Ele sussurrou perto da minha orelha, beijando meu pescoço. – Eu quero calar a sua boca esperta com o meu pau, quero meter meus dedos na sua boceta... – Ele diz lentamente, como se saboreasse a ideia. 

Eu deixo um gemido escapar da minha boca. E desejo profundamente que aquela não seja a sua vingança. Que ele não me deixe excitada e depois vá embora como eu fiz mais cedo. Por isso aperto ainda mais minhas pernas em torno dele.

Michael volta a me beijar, e dessa vez é rude, duro e suas mãos adentram por baixo do meu top e apertam meus seios. Minhas mãos tocam suas costas musculosas e eu só quero me fundir nele.

Michael me coloca no chão e espalma as mãos no meu quadril, empurrando minha calcinha para baixo. Eu tiro os sapatos para poder me livrar da calcinha. Seguro o elástico da cueca dele, e o ajudo a se livrar dela. Seu pau salta livre e eu fecho minha mão em volta do seu enorme volume. Eu movo para cima e para baixo, o sentindo quente e pulsante.

– Princesa... – Ele geme baixinho. Solto o pau dele quando me sinto escorrer entre as pernas. Eu não posso mais esperar.

– Vamos, me fode. Agora. – Eu murmuro o puxando para perto e encostando na parede atrás de mim. 

– Seu desejo é uma ordem, princesa. – Ele diz, segurando o próprio membro.

Penso que vou me desfazer quando o sinto roçar na minha entrada. Ele usa a mão livre para puxar meu joelho para cima até a altura do seu quadril, me fazendo ficar aberta. Então ele mete fundo e eu sinto o ar me faltar por breves segundos.

– Então... – Eu suspiro. Ele está parado dentro de mim. – Como é realizar um sonho? – Eu provoco, venenosa.

– Você não dá uma trégua? – Ele murmura, impaciente. – Bom, se não vai ser por bem. Vai ser por mal.

– Eu ac... – Minha fala é interrompida quando Michael sai e me penetra, e o que quer que eu iria falar, se torna um gemido.

Então ele começa a se mover, devagar e eu não consigo nem pensar com coerência, então apenas me deixo levar pela sensação. Michael aumenta a velocidade e a força das suas estocadas. É cada vez mais duro que ele me pressiona contra a parede e seu pau encaixa perfeitamente bem na minha boceta. Seguro seus ombros buscando equilíbrio, pois a única perna que me apoia no chão, está instável dada a forma que ele me penetra.

Quando eu não consigo conter meus gemidos, Michael me beija, seus lábios prendendo os meus. E ele continua investindo forte em mim. Eu esqueço tudo, a escola, o nosso ódio, esqueço até meu próprio nome. E o orgasmo vem rápido, intenso, enquanto minhas unhas arranham sem piedade as costas dele. É tão bom que nem me dou ao trabalho de saber quando ele goza, apenas o sinto quente dentro de mim, apenas aproveito o prazer.

Quando me recupero, afasto gentilmente Michael de mim. Junto a minha calcinha e a visto. Michael também levanta a cueca, e sorri ofegante.

Nós voltamos para o centro da quadra e vestimos nossas roupas em silêncio absoluto. Junto minha bolsa e estou prestes a ir embora, quando Michael me puxa pela cintura, unindo meu corpo ao seu. Seus lábios roçando nos meus quando ele fala:

– Então a guerra acabou?

Dou uma risada alta pela sua inocência.

– Está só começando, Jordan. – Sussurro e deixo um selinho em seus lábios, antes de me virar e ir embora.


	4. Kevin Trapp x Brinquedos Sexuais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin Trapp é um gostosão goleiro de futebol, atualmente ele defende o Einhart Frankfurt, time alemão.
> 
> Os personagens nesse capítulo fazem uso de brinquedos sexuais e o sexo é semi-público.

– Você pode, por favor, colocar um sorriso no rosto? – Digo para Kevin, que mantém os olhos fixos na pista enquanto dirige.

Observo seu rosto de perfil e seus traços tão bonitos e agradáveis. E seu cabelo loiro perfeito sem o mínimo esforço. Noto como ele está com o queixo e a mandíbula trancada, e ele fica extremamente sexy quando fica irritado por bobagem.

– É importante para a sua mãe! – Eu murmuro novamente. – Quero que seja educado e sorria quando chegarmos lá.

– Eu sei, e eu a amo… Mas odeio esse tipo de evento! Sério, por que ela precisa convidar 300 pessoas para a própria festa de aniversário? – Kevin finalmente me encara rapidamente, mantendo o foco na pista.

– Olha, se você se comportar, podemos voltar para casa mais cedo. Que tal? – Insisto com um sorriso que deixa subentendido minhas intenções ao voltar para casa. Kevin dá um sorrisinho quando capta meu tom. – Bom garoto.

Por fim, estacionamos na garagem do prédio chique onde está ocorrendo a festa. A mãe dele é uma senhorinha super elegante, bem conhecida na comunidade e querida por todos.

Antes que eu deixe o carro, Kevin pousa sua mão na minha coxa, exposta pela fenda do vestido longo.

– Posso ganhar um beijo para melhorar meu humor? – Ele pergunta, removendo o cinto de segurança.

Eu me viro em sua direção e contenho um gemido quando ele fecha a mão no meu pescoço, me puxando em sua direção. Os lábios dele são perfeitos, para beijar, para chupar, para qualquer coisa. É rápido como eles me fazem esquecer do mundo, quando ele rompe o beijo para chupar suavemente a pele em minha clavícula, eu não contenho o instinto e avanço em seu colo.

Meu corpo se encaixa no dele e ele é tão alto, tão quente, tão gostoso… Eu só quero afundar nele.

– Podemos dar meia-volta e ir para casa… – Ele propõe, baixando a parte superior do meu vestido tomara que caia. Ele não expõe meu mamilo, apenas abaixa o suficiente para mordiscar a pele sensível acima dele. – Você pode me cavalgar a noite toda…

Quando ele começa a puxar a parte debaixo do vestido é que eu percebo o que estamos fazendo.

– Precisamos ir para o aniversário da sua mãe. – Eu digo, cortando o clima e afastando relutantemente meu corpo dos lábios dele.

– Vai ser chato. – Kevin constata.

– Eu sei. Estamos indo pela sua mãe. – Eu digo, retomando meu lugar no assento do passageiro.

– Quer saber de algo que faria essa noite divertida? – Ele propõe erguendo as sobrancelhas, e de repente eu estou muito interessada. – Eu trouxe nossos brinquedos.

– Brinquedos? – Eu pergunto, sem entender.

Observo quando Kevin estende a mão para o banco de trás e puxa uma caixa. A caixa vermelha. Meus olhos observam com incerteza e excitação. São nossos brinquedos sexuais.

– Kevin… – Eu sussurro, incerta enquanto ele destampa a caixa e começa a revirar seu conteúdo. – Nós nunca usamos eles fora de casa.

Ele puxa um mini vibrador azul, que olhando de longe mais parece um giz de cera ou algo assim. Esse objeto já nos acompanhou em ótimos orgasmos e foi meu fiel escudeiro quando Kevin precisou viajar para campeonatos. Kevin dá um sorriso e guarda o vibrador no bolso da sua calça de alfaiataria.

Kevin continua remexendo na caixa, então ele sorri e me encara.

– Tire a calcinha. – Ele ordena, com um sorriso ladino.

– Kevin, eu…

– Agora. – Ele insiste com aquele tom dominador que faz algo derreter entre as minhas pernas. Eu ergo o quadril e puxo minha calcinha por baixo do tecido.

Então ele puxa uma calcinha cor de rosa em uma embalagem de dentro da caixa. Faço uma careta, afinal conheço muito bem nossos brinquedos e posso garantir, aquela calcinha nunca esteve ali.

– O que é isso?

– Veste, você vai gostar. – Ele garante, removendo a calcinha da embalagem e dando em minha mão.

Eu confio cegamente nele, e visto a pequena peça. Sinto uma espécie de bolinha no meio de duas camadas de tecido. Mordo o lábio inferior quando Kevin estende a mão para o meio das minhas pernas, e seu dedo indicador puxa a bolinha do tecido e a pressiona em meu clitóris. Eu suspiro na pressão de seu dedo e ouço sua risadinha.

– Seu safado, quando comprou isso? – Pergunto, mas ele sorri, dando ombros. – O que isso faz? Esquenta?

– Ah, você vai descobrir mais tarde. – Ele diz em tom promissor.

Finalmente deixamos o carro e adentramos o lugar de mãos dadas.

…

É uma longa hora de cumprimentos e abraços, a cada conhecido e amigo da família. Finalmente o jantar foi servido e Kevin deu um jeito de sentar ao meu lado.

Jantamos tranquilamente, embora Kevin esteja sendo um introvertido como sempre, então preciso ser a educada e direcionar a conversa. Quando o prato principal é encerrado, as pessoas da mesa começam a levantar para ocupar a pista de dança ou simplesmente conversar com outras pessoas.

Kevin puxa o celular do bolso e começa a mexer. Me sinto particularmente ofendida por ele não estar aproveitando a minha companhia.

– Fala sério, você… – A minha voz morre na garganta quando a calcinha começa a vibrar, a bolinha bem no meu clitóris. A vibração faz um arrepio subir pela minha espinha. – Então é isso que essa… Coisa faz?

– Você ainda está sendo capaz de falar? – Kevin me observa, sorrindo, então desliza o dedo pela tela do celular e a vibração fica ainda mais intensa e forte.

Aperto as coxas, mas isso parece fazer a pressão ficar ainda mais intensa no meu clitóris. Um gemido escapa pelos meus lábios, e eu aperto os dedos no tampo da mesa quando uma tia de Kevin vem em nossa direção.

– Olá, casal! – Ela saúda, e de repente o tremor para. Eu respiro aliviada, mas minha mente não é capaz de produzir qualquer frase coerente.

– Oi, tia! Como vai? – Kevin sorri, todo charmoso e de repente não tão mau humorado como antes.

– Vou bem, querido. E vocês? – Ela faz menção de se sentar de frente para nós, mas eu dou graças que ela não senta.

– Ah, com a folga do campeonato estamos bastante em casa… – Kevin responde com um sorriso malicioso e eu sinto vontade de socar o duplo sentido na cara dele.

– Sim, estamos redecorando a sala! – Eu emendo com a primeira mentira que passa na minha cabeça. – Sofás e armários novos, talvez mudar o carpete…

– Sim, sempre bom mudar um pouco de ares. – A tia concorda, então alguém chama o nome dela. – Com licença, aproveitem a festa.

Assim que ela levanta, Kevin mexe no celular e a vibração recomeça, me fazendo dar um pulo no lugar. Ele segura uma risada.

Já sinto o suor na minha nuca e percebo como meus dedos apertam a mesa com tanta força que as juntas estão embranquecidas. A vibração é firme e estável, enrolando um nó no meu âmago, causando aquele desespero por alívio. 

– Você gosta disso, não é? – Kevin sussurra, aproximando os lábios do meu ouvido. Sua mão se espalma na minha coxa por conta da fenda e eu cerro os dentes com força. – Você é tão safada, eu sei que está perto de gozar. Eu conheço seu corpo, estou vendo seus pelinhos arrepiados.

– Kev… – Seu nome nem sai completo quando se torna um gemido.

– Você quer que eu a deixe gozar? – Ele aperta a minha coxa firmemente quando percebe que estou tentando esfregar uma coxa na outra em busca de alívio. – Aqui, na frente de todo mundo? – A mão dele desliza entre minhas coxas, o nó do seu dedo indicador acaricia por cima da calcinha. Ele sente a calcinha molhada e dá um risinho nasal, seu hálito no meu pescoço. – Você está tão encharcada… Eu devo deixar você gozar?

Eu aceno com a cabeça.

– Desculpe… Eu não ouvi sua resposta. – Ele sorri, afastando a mão mas eu o seguro pelo pulso então observo o volume em sua calça, mostrando que não sou a única afetada. – Você quer gozar?

– Sim, porra! – Eu rosno, sentindo vontade de revirar os olhos de prazer. A velocidade da vibração é o suficiente para me guiar rumo ao orgasmo, mas eu preciso de um pouquinho mais para chegar lá. Um toque, pressão…

– Ah, não… Você está se comportando muito mal. – Ele diz e afasta a mão do meu corpo, e um mero segundo depois a vibração da calcinha cessa completamente. – Não vai gozar por causa desse palavrão.

– Kevin, eu juro por Deus que se você não…

– Boa noite casal! – A mãe de Kevin senta na cadeira de frente para nós.

Eu congelo no lugar, me esquecendo até como respirar. Ela está sorrindo docemente quando engata uma conversa com o filho, perguntando novidades sobre o time e sobre nosso cotidiano de férias.

– Você está se sentindo bem, querida? – Ela pergunta diretamente para mim e eu franzo o cenho sem entender. – Você está com as bochechas muito coradas e parece desconfortável.

– Ah… – Eu tento buscar o que dizer para esconder minha cara de quase orgasmo.

– Achamos que ela pode ter comido algo que fez mal para o estômago, sabe? – Kevin quem inventa a mentira.

– Isso! – Eu confirmo com a cabeça.

– Oh, céus… Eu vou verificar com o pessoal do buffet para checarem as comidas. Se quiser tem um banheiro mais afastado na terceira porta à direita naquele corredor. – Ela aponta para uma porta dupla no fundo do salão.

Ela mal termina a frase e eu já estou levantando. Kevin também levanta e me acompanha até passarmos das portas duplas. Então a vibração recomeça, um pouco mais forte do que antes e eu me apoio na parede, as pernas bambas.

Kevin guarda o celular no bolso e me pressiona contra a parede, segurando meu peso. Ele envolve seus dedos longos em meu pescoço e me beija, com força. Seus lábios são ferozes nos meus e a intensidade do beijo empurra minha cabeça para trás. Eu não me importo em gemer agora que a festa e todo mundo está atrás daquela porta com música alta. O ritmo do orgasmo já recomeçou na minha boceta e eu me esfrego em Kevin por alívio.

Ele ergue minha coxa até meu joelho se posicionar sobre o seu quadril, com isso ele ganha acesso à calcinha. Ele espalma a minha boceta, a palma de sua mão fazendo pressão no mini vibrador e eu estremeço em seus braços, perto de gozar.

Eu não vejo que ele pegou o celular até sentir a calcinha parar de vibrar bruscamente, interrompendo meu orgasmo pela segunda vez.

Kevin se afasta e minhas duas pernas voltam para o chão. Eu sinto a frustração do orgasmo interrompido.

– Seu filho de uma…

– Shhh… – Ele me interrompe com aquele olhar sacana brilhando em seus olhos azuis.

– Você impediu meu orgasmo duas vezes! – Eu rosno, sentindo raiva e calor e tesão, tudo ao meu mesmo tempo.

– E eu vou fazer você gozar duas vezes. – Ele diz com confiança. Então ele segura meu pescoço e aproxima os lábios dos meus quando sussurra. – Mas no meu pau. Quero essa bocetinha em volta de mim quando você gozar.

Ele me guia para o tal banheiro que a mãe dele mencionou antes, e tranca a porta. Eu puxo a minha calcinha para baixo e a removo.

Kevin pega a calcinha e coloca no bolso interno do seu blazer. Ele me vira de costas para si, e eu coloco as duas mãos no tampo de mármore da pia. Ele abre o cinto e a própria calça enquanto eu empurro a bunda em sua pélvis, sentindo sua ereção.

Ele sobe meu vestido de seda até o tecido embolar em minha cintura. Suas mãos enormes guiam meu traseiro para cima, empinado.

Então ele me preenche em um só empurrão e eu fico boquiaberta, segurando um gemido.

– Era isso que você queria? – Ele rosna, saindo quase por completo e entrando novamente em uma só porrada.

Eu me seguro na pia, sentindo o pau dele deslizando tão firme e brusco que é impossível não gemer. Os dois orgasmos que foram interrrompidos fazem o próximo se formar rapidamente. A velocidade e ritmo que ele empurra dentro de mim é tão boa e estável que eu levo poucos minutos para sentir o orgasmo.

– Mais… Mais! – É tudo o que eu consigo dizer entre gemidos, meu corpo chacoalhando em choque com o dele.

Dessa vez ele não para, e eu prendo um gemido longo na garganta, meu corpo tremendo tanto com o ápice que Kevin para de me foder por alguns segundos para me segurar. Eu estou ofegando quando olho no reflexo do espelho e Kevin está me encarando.

– Eu prometi mais um, amor. – Ele sorri, puxando do bolso da calça o pequeno vibrador azul. – Segura firme. – Ele diz e eu encurvo meu tronco sobre a pia.

Kevin encurva seu corpo sobre o meu e eu ouço quando ele liga o vibrador azul, envolvendo o braço em minha cintura até ele pressionar o vibrador em meu clitóris. Eu ainda estou sensível do orgasmo, então a vibração é um equilíbrio perfeito entre dor e prazer que me faz jogar a cabeça para trás.

Para completar, ele recomeça a se mover, me penetrando do mesmo jeito que antes. O vibrador envia rajadas de prazer por todo o meu corpo, e minha boceta o aperta cada vez mais conforme me aproximo do segundo orgasmo.

– Ah, meu Deus… Kevin! – Eu sinto tanto prazer que minha visão embaça como se eu fosse desmaiar, e ele empurra mais forte, mais firme, mais rápido.

Eu grito quando o segundo orgasmo vem como uma explosão no meu ventre, e dessa vez Kevin vem junto, mordendo minha costa para que ele não rosne junto comigo enquanto goza.

Meu quadril e minhas pernas tremem e eu nem tenho certeza como consigo respirar. Kevin se afasta e se arruma dentro da calça. Ele me segura firme, sabendo que minhas pernas estão tão trêmulas que eu posso cair.

Kevin me segura contra seu peito quando se encosta na parede e desliza até sentar no chão e eu nos seu colo.

Estou arfando e leva various minutos para controlar a minha respiração.

– Eu te amo. – Sussurro com a respiração cortada.

– Eu também te amo… – Ele beija minha cabeça, e eu relaxo em seus braços, buscando me acalmar.

Até que alguns minutos mais tarde, há batidas na porta.

– Está tudo bem? Precisam de algo? – É a mãe dele.

– Sim! – É tudo o que eu digo, sentindo Kevin levantar e me levar junto.

Ele me coloca nos próprios braços e me leva para fora, carregada, dando de cara com a sua mãe no corredor.

– Ela ainda está se sentindo mal, então vamos para casa. – Kevin avisa, e eu percebo que minha expressão enviesada pós orgasmo duplo pode ser interpretada como alguém passando mal.

– Certo, tudo bem. Melhoras! – A mãe dele apenas acena já que Kevin está ocupado comigo nos braços.

Kevin passa pelo salão para pegar minha bolsa e então seguimos para o estacionamento. Ele me coloca no banco do passageiro e trava o cinto de segurança a minha volta.

Quando começa a dirigir para a nossa casa, ele pega a minha mão e entrelaça nossos dedos. Com os olhos na pista ele leva minha mão ao seu rosto e a beija gentilmente. Ele me solta para mexer no câmbio, mas em um instante, ela volta a pousar na minha coxa, e ele aperta gentilmente.

– Que tal um terceiro orgasmo? – Ele sorri malicioso.

– Você vai acabar comigo, Kevin Trapp. 


	5. James McAvoy x Biblioteca/Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romancezinho bonitinho estrelando duas coisas que amo: James McAvoy e Bibliotecas!

Suspiro enquanto levo aos lábios um copo de café. Olhando para fora, vejo o céu de Londres indicar uma chuva torrencial que deve cair em breve. Já está trovejando e alguns raios cortam as nuvens.

Sei que isso vai reduzir o ritmo da livraria hoje, já que ninguém quer ficar preso aqui durante toda a noite, como parece que essa chuva fará. Eu iria embora se pudesse.

Acontece que sou dona da livraria.

Mesmo morando a dez minutos a pé da loja, era tempo o suficiente para correr o risco de pegar uma pneumonia ou sabe-se lá o quê.

A livraria é muito bem frequentada. Ninguém acreditou em mim quando disse que abriria o negócio enquanto escrevo meu próprio livro. Todos achavam que em um mundo de e-books e pdfs ninguém daria atenção à minha loja. Mas parece que foi um engano. Minha livraria recebe muita gente para comprar livros. O horário de pico é pela manhã. O fato de eu ter um pequeno espaço de café (que é grátis para quem compra os livros) e um grande espaço para quem quiser ler o livro aqui mesmo, com poltronas, futons, banquinhos, geralmente agrada e fideliza aqueles que vem pra primeira vez.

Excepcionalmente hoje, o prenúncio da chuva fez a maioria dos clientes optarem por concluir a leitura em casa.

Vendo os primeiros pingos de chuva caírem lá fora, decido ir até a porta de vidro virar a plaquinha de “aberto” para “fechado”. No entanto, antes que eu possa fazer qualquer coisa, a silhueta de um homem aparece do lado de fora do vidro. Ele me encara com seus olhos azuis cristal enquanto abre a porta. Meu coração erra as batidas apenas pela sua presença.

– Boa tarde. – Ele diz, entrando. – Quase essa chuva me alcança. – Ele aponta para fora, mostrando as gotas de chuva começando a ficar mais intensas.

– Boa tarde, James. – Eu o deixo entrar. Quando ele passa por mim, viro a plaquinha para fechado.

James é um frequentador assíduo da minha loja, assim como muitas outras pessoas. Ele vem várias vezes por semana, às vezes, todos os dias. Ele geralmente compra algo novo a cada três ou quatro dias. Mas ele sempre vem ler aqui.

Não somos amigos, apenas nos conhecemos por alto, dada a frequência de sua visita em minha loja. Ele geralmente compra um café ou dois, passa uma hora (ou duas se a leitura tiver interessante) e depois vai embora. Apesar de não considerar que temos um laço de amizade, ele sempre é cordial comigo.

Às vezes comenta sobre o livro que está lendo, contando sua sinopse ou quando um livro está sendo insatisfatório, embora sejam raras as vezes que isso acontece. Geralmente conversamos por poucos minutos.

James se arruma no sofá do canto, onde ele sempre senta, perto da janela. Porém o tempo fechado lá fora não fornece toda a luz natural que ele prefere. Acendo as luzes e fico atrás do balcão. 

Volto para o meu café, mas a essa altura ele já está frio. Retorno para o balcão de café, antes de servir um, me viro para James e pesco o seu olhar sobre mim. Então ele desvia.

– Quer um café, James? – Pergunto. Ele ergue o olhar do livro para mim, então dá um sorriso suave.

– Sim, por favor.

Eu sirvo o café em duas canecas, uma para mim e outra para ele. Quando me viro para ir levar o café em sua mesa, James está bem atrás de mim e eu tomo um susto enorme, fazendo café voar para todo lado, manchando a minha camisa branca.

O calor do café me faz largar as canecas sobre o balcão e eu puxo a camisa para fora, sentindo aquilo arder no meu abdômen. Eu resmungo alguns palavrões enquanto vejo o estrago na minha camisa.

– Mil desculpas! Eu não quis assustar você! – Ele dispara. Então me viro na sua direção e James perde as palavras.

Eu não entendo a expressão em seu rosto até notar que eu estou apenas de sutiã de algodão. James morde o lábio inferior e dá meia volta, ficando de costas.

– Você tem… Ah… Uma outra camisa para vestir? – Ele pergunta, inquieto. Eu abraço meu próprio corpo mesmo ele estando de costas.

– Eu… Não. Não trouxe outra peça. – Murmuro. Olho em volta, procurando uma solução. Eu poderia ir ao banheiro lavar a mancha de café da minha blusa. Mas então eu teria que vesti-la molhada.

– Aqui, use. – Ouço a voz de James. Quando olho para ele, está de frente para mim, mas com os olhos fechados, respeitando a minha semi nudez. Seu braço está estendido e em sua mão o suéter que ele estava vestido está na minha direção.

Eu poderia fazer a linha cordial e recusar, mas eu não tenho outra opção para cobrir meu sutiã de algodão nada sexy. Encaro os braços de James e vou subindo. É só uma T-shirt branca de algodão que ele usava por baixo do suéter, mas diferente da peça de cima, a camisa adere ao seu corpo e aos seus músculos de uma forma difícil de não olhar.

– Obrigado. – Digo, puxando a peça de lã da sua mão.

Visto rapidamente, abotoando o suéter para que eu fique decente. A peça fica um pouco larga e as mangas ultrapassam a minha mão. Além disso, não combina em nada com a minha saia midi. Mas pior seria ficar sem isso.

– Já. – Digo, então ele abre os olhos. Algo que eu desconheço brilha nos olhos de James quando ele me vê com sua peça, mas ele disfarça o olhar antes que eu decifre. James dá um passo na minha direção e estende as mãos.

– Posso? – Ele dispara com as mãos erguidas para mim. Eu não entendo o que ele quer dizer com isso, mas James entende meu silêncio como uma resposta positiva.

Ele segura minha mão com a sua, eu me surpreendo com o toque mas não recuo, pois me sinto hipnotizada com o seu olhar. James levanta a minha mão e a coloca espalmada em seu abdômen, eu arfo com o toque pois seu corpo está quente mesmo através da camisa. Então ele começa a dobrar a manga do suéter.

Ele está tão perto que posso aspirar seu perfume que cheira a banho recém tomado e barba feita. É tão másculo e ao mesmo tempo suave.

James é malditamente bonito. Do tipo desconcertante. Olhar para ele me faz ter pensamentos impróprios para as cinco da tarde. Ele tem uma pele alva e lábios vermelhos em um formato extremamente hipnotizante. Seus cabelos castanhos sempre estão bem penteados, mas ele sempre muda de visual, às vezes mais curto e desgrenhado, outras vezes mais comprido e bem penteado. O mesmo acontece com sua barba, que algumas vezes é comprida e ocupa toda sua face e outras ele está bem barbeado.

Hoje James está com o meu visual favorito. O cabelo comprido em um topete e o rosto lisinho. Ele sempre parece incrivelmente jovial neste look.

– Pronto. – Ele sorri e só então eu percebo que ele enrolou ambas as mangas do suéter até parecer um comprimento ¾.

– Obrigado, James. – Eu sorrio, tentando desviar o olhar de seus lábios.

– Disponha. – Ele diz, então se vira para a mesa de café e completa as duas canecas. Observo sua costa enorme e seus ombros largos, perguntando a Deus por que existem homens que são o pecado em forma de gente.

Ele me oferece uma e toma um gole da outra. Meu Deus… até seu pomo-de-adão subindo e descendo enquanto ele engole é extremamente erótico.

Sei que estou corada quando desvio o olhar do dele. James se afasta de mim, indo para os corredores de livros. Observo a chuva, que já é uma tempestade, ficar cada vez mais intensa.

Aproximo o nariz na parte do ombro do suéter e sinto o cheiro dele impregnado lá.

Em um gole de coragem, decido ir atrás dele nos corredores. Passo entre os livros, até que meu olhar se cruza com o dele através de uma estante. Ele me encara e segue andando, e eu o sigo, hipnotizada.

Quando o corredor acaba, ficamos frente a frente. Ele se aproxima, tanto que preciso erguer a cabeça para ver seus olhos e sua respiração bate em meu pescoço, levando arrepios pela a minha espinha.

– James… – Meu sussurro se torna um gemido e os olhos dele faíscam com tesão.

James puxa a minha cintura, meu corpo se chocando e se unindo ao dele. Ele encosta nossos narizes, me deixando entorpecida com o seu cheiro, o toque da sua mão na base da minha coluna.

– Me beije. – Eu pecou, ficando na ponta dos pés.

Eu mal termino de dizer as duas palavras e os lábios dele estão nos meus. Ele apenas pressiona a boca na minha de maneira gentil. Então eu finalmente tenho alguma reação. Levo minhas mãos em seus braços e vou subindo o meu toque, sentindo a textura de seus músculos até segurar seus ombros.

Sou eu quem avança o beijo, dando uma pincelada com minha língua em seu lábio inferior. Ele arfa contra a minha boca enquanto minha língua se mescla com a sua.

A intensidade do beijo faz eu me sentir febril. Eu o empurro até a parede mais próxima, querendo fundir meu corpo ao dele. James retribui o beijo mas não avança nenhum sinal, mantém as mãos firmes nas minhas costas. Enquanto eu estou praticamente tirando suas roupas.

Não me contenho e enfio as mãos sob sua camisa, retirando o tecido de seu corpo. Levo um instante apreciando o corpo incrível dele, seus músculos do peito e dos ombros, um abdômen retinho e as entradas em sua cintura. Se eu fosse Da Vinci, James certamente teria inspirado muitos dos meus quadros.

– Eu queria ter tido coragem de convidar você para jantar. Eu teria cozinhado para você e te apresentado a minha casa. – Ele diz, de repente, ele se afasta apenas o suficiente para ver meu rosto com clareza. – E então, eu estaria te colocando na minha cama e tirando as suas roupas, beijando cada parte de você…

Eu nem sei o que sinto em relação às suas palavras, pois ao mesmo tempo que elas são fofas, elas são quentes e me fazem ferver por baixo da calcinha.

– E agora, eu só consigo pensar em lhe dar prazer. Aqui e agora. – Ele sussurra, finalmente movendo a mão para o meu rosto, segurando a minha mandíbula.

– Então faça isso. – Eu ofego, quase desesperada por ele.

James assente devagar, enquanto esquadrinha meu rosto buscando qualquer hesitação. Mas sei que é impossível, pois o meu desejo deve estar estampado em meu rosto.

Então ele assume uma expressão faminta. É uma transição incrível ver seu rosto assumir o desejo tão explicitamente. 

Esse homem é um anjo do pecado e eu estou pronta para cair em tentação.

Ele avança seu nariz em meu pescoço e inala audivelmente. Então deixa beijinhos enlouquecedores na minha pele. Seus dedos descem pelas minhas costas até espalmarem a minha bunda, quando o faz, eu me pressiono ainda mais nele.

James inverte nossas posições e em um segundo, é ele quem está me pressionando contra a parede. Seu corpo é possessivo sobre o meu, sua mão se espalma na minha clavícula. Deixo que seus lábios desvendem os meus e arfo sentindo sua mão descendo sobre o suéter para os meus seios. 

Segurando firmemente em sua cintura, eu puxo a barra de sua camisa de dentro da calça, e deixo meus dedos avançarem por sua cintura. Sinto seus músculos em meus dedos e aumenta a urgência de tê-lo mais despido. Eu o afasto minimamente, e o ajudo a tirar a camisa.

Ele volta a me pressionar com seu corpo. Suas duas mãos me seguram na costa, mas uma delas desce pelo meu traseiro, com um aperto suave, e alcança a minha coxa, até segurar meu joelho e puxar a perna para cima. Ele encaixa seu corpo entre as minhas pernas, me ajudando a manter o equilíbrio. E eu sinto a rigidez quente em sua calça, continua crescendo a necessidade que tenho de tê-lo duro dentro de mim.

– Diga-me que está pronta para mim. – Ele sussurra praticamente em meus lábios. Eu não consigo responder, inebriada pela sua presença erótica sobre mim. – Segure em mim. – Ele pede, levando meus braços para seu pescoço.

Com isso, James sobe as mãos pelas minhas coxas, apenas levantando o tecido fino da saia. Ele faz isso lentamente, olhando em meus olhos enquanto sobe o tecido até a minha cintura. Então ele toca meu quadril com as duas mãos, agora que o tecido não impede mais o contato de nossas peles.

Ele espalma a mão em minha boceta, sobre o tecido e eu estremeço, segurando seu pescoço com mais firmeza. Seu dedo médio faz uma breve fricção por toda a minha extensão, na calcinha molhada.

– James, por favor. – Eu suplico, tremendo de antecipação.

Ele dá um sorriso sensual, e afasta a calcinha para o lado. Então ele me toca, e eu sinto que vou entrar em combustão. Seu dedo espalha minha lubrificação, testando minha sensibilidade e meus pontos de prazer.

– Você gosta que eu toque aqui? – Ele pergunta e pressiona meu clitóris, eu sinto um gemido sair desesperadamente. Tudo o que faço é acenar positivamente. – E aqui? – Ele desce mais o dedo e pressiona a entrada da minha boceta, a pressão é forte e com um pouco mais de força seu dedo teria entrado. Eu suspiro forte enquanto confirmo.

Ele volta a me massagear por toda a extensão da minha boceta, seus dedos firmes e certeiros onde me fazem gemer. James dá uma atenção especial ao meu clitóris, e isso me faz gemer tão forte que ele captura os sons em um beijo.

Devo estar fervendo pois seus estímulos acertam o ritmo de primeira. Então ele desliza dois dedos para dentro de mim, me causando um choque de prazer. Enquanto isso, mantém o polegar pressionando meu clitóris, o que é receita para um orgasmo perfeito. Ele me estimula sem pressa no começo, e vai aumentando o ritmo conforme meu corpo responde. Meu coração parece que vai voar para fora quando ele me faz sentir a proximidade do orgasmo. E um momento depois, eu sinto os espasmos de prazer atacando meu corpo em ondas. Enquanto gozo, James apenas diminui o ritmo do toque, fazendo quase um carinho em minha pele sensível.

– Vem. – Ele diz, segurando minha mão. A cada passo que dou parece que minhas pernas estão descalibradas como se eu tivesse acabado de sair de uma montanha-russa. 

James me puxa até um dos futons do espaço social. Ele segura o seu suéter que me cobre e abre os botões dele. Eu encaro suas mãos executando isso com agilidade. Deixo que ele abra o zíper da minha saia e a deixe no chão. Mas sou eu quem abre o sutiã e observo seu olhar sedento em meu corpo, agora seminu.

Seus dedos me tocam suavemente, cobrindo minha pele, erguendo meus poros em arrepios. Ele espalma a mão embaixo dos meus seios e usa os polegares para estimular meus mamilos circularmente. Eu me sinto arfar.

James me coloca deitada de costas no móvel confortável. Eu não desvio o olhar dele enquanto remove suas roupas. Quando sua calça de alfaiataria se vai, James me deixa a par do volume indecente em sua calça, e eu mantenho os olhos lá até que ele tire a última peça de roupa.

Eu ofego com a visão. James majestosamente nu, de pé em minha frente, enquanto o azul cristal de seus olhos faíscam em luxúria.

Se curvando sobre mim, ele beija meu pescoço, meus seios e minha barriga, me deixando trêmula, enquanto seus dedos deslizam a minha calcinha para fora pelas minhas pernas.

Abro as pernas quando sinto seu pau entre elas, e abrigo seu corpo com meus braços e pernas, o incentivando a continuar. James entra devagar, me deixando ansiosa por ele todo se movendo em mim.

– James! – Eu agarro seus cabelos quando ele vai até o fim, e seu corpo encaixa no meu.

– Você está bem? – Ele se preocupa, tentando me olhar. Mas eu apenas o abraço com força e pressiono meus lábios em seu pescoço.

Movo o quadril, indicando que ele continue. Estendo uma mão até tocar seu traseiro bonitinho, empurrando-o contra meu corpo.

James finalmente aceita se mover, seu pau indo dentro e fora, me fazendo gemer mais e mais. Seu corpo se chocando suavemente contra o meu, mas ainda assim intenso o suficiente para me deixar maluca.

Meu corpo parece que vai entrar em colapso a qualquer instante enquanto James mete com força e lento. O barulho lá fora e os raios cortando o céu são apenas efeito de fundo para a dança erótica dos nossos corpos. A pele quente de James sob meus dedos e os sons que deixam seus lábios, assim como sua boca em minha pele, tinham efeito enlouquecedor. Eu sinto seus músculos se retesando sobre mim, pressionando seu peitoral nos meus seios em um atrito delicioso.

Eu mordo seu ombro quando sinto meu corpo tremer no orgasmo. Meu quadril estremece e eu gemo o mais alto, enquanto James se empurra uma última vez, também tendo seu ápice.

– Meu Deus… – Eu consigo murmurar, ofegante quando ele deita do meu lado. James também está inebriado pelo prazer quando apoia a cabeça no cotovelo, ficando de lado e pousa a mão em minha barriga.

– Você quer ir jantar comigo? Posso cozinhar e te mostrar minha casa. – Ele dá um sorriso pequeno e eu me recordo do que essas palavras implicam.

– Claro, James. – Eu suspiro com um sorriso enviesado. – Só me dizer quando.

– Que tal, agora? – Ele pega a minha mão e em seus olhos brilhantes eu vejo a promessa de muito mais coisas para o futuro.


	6. Adam Levine x Dominador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo contém comportamento dominador (ligeiramente possessivo), espancamento leve/punição ambos consensuais, se você é sensível aos temas, não continue a leitura desse conto;

– Então eu contei para ela que havia caído no vaso de plantas! – Jeff, um colega de trabalho, termina de contar a história sobre seu encontro fracassado no último fim de semana.

– Mentira! – Eu caio na risada, então jogo o copinho de café no lixo.

Me sinto observada por um instante e olho em volta, encontrando Adam Levine me encarando do lado oposto do refeitório. Ainda faltam vinte minutos para o fim do intervalo, então estanho o olhar cortante que ele me dá de lá. Adam dá meia volta e sai do refeitório, parece muito irritado.

– Com licença, Jeff. – Peço, seguindo na mesma direção que o meu chefe. Como todos estão no horário de almoço, o resto do prédio se encontra vazio, por isso não tardo a passar pela minha mesa que fica em frente à sala de Levine.

Nunca entendi por quê ele, como um cantor famoso, faz questão de ter uma sala na empresa da gravadora. Mas sei que como um dos acionistas majoritários, ele faz questão de estar por dentro de novos artistas contratados, álbums e parcerias.

– Adam? – Bato em sua porta, antes de entrar. Ele está sentado displicentemente na cadeira atrás da sua mesa de tampo de vidro. Mas suas bochechas estão vermelhas e o conheço o suficiente para saber que ele está  _ puto _ . – O que houve?

–  _ O que houve _ ? Tem a ousadia de perguntar isso? – Ele diz, irônico.

– Eu não leio mentes, Adam. – Eu bufo, cruzando os braços de frente para a sua mesa.

– Eu não gosto desse Jeff. E não quero você na companhia dele. – Adam determina, como uma ordem urgente. Sei que Adam morre de ciúmes de Jeff, não entendo o porquê já que ele é o Adam  _ Fucking  _ Levine. Mas esse fato não me faria cortar laços com uma pessoa que me trata bem.

– Wow… – Eu ergo as mãos. – Primeiro, eu estava no meu intervalo de almoço conversando com um colega. Segundo, eu sou sua secretária.

– Você é minha namorada! – Ele rosna, quase como um cão raivoso.

– Lá fora, sou sua namorada. Aqui eu sou uma profissional que trabalha nessa gravadora. – Eu rebato, começando a me irritar.

– Você não faz ideia do quanto eu quero te dar umas palmadas agora por me desobedecer. – Adam murmura, tão baixo que é extremamente sexy. Ele coloca ambas as mãos sobre a mesa e as mexe como se estivesse coçando. Encaro suas mãos, sentindo o coração palpitar. Então ele respira fundo. – Em casa você será punida. – Decreta, por fim e eu sinto um arrepio me subir pela espinha.

Eu apenas me viro e saio da sala dele. O intervalo está no fim então eu apenas retomo meu lugar na mesa. Sigo normalmente o dia de trabalho e Adam não fala mais nada sobre o ocorrido.

Entre nós havia um trato de que o nosso relacionamento não atrapalhe nossa vida profissional, por isso, nos tratamos como chefe-secretária, e nossos assuntos pessoais são resolvidos em casa. Funciona bem, e eu já estou trabalhando para ele há um ano.

Antes do fim do expediente, Adam me libera para ir embora mais cedo já que sua última reunião do dia é um jantar com gente importante da gravadora.

É o meio da tarde quando sigo para nosso apartamento. Em casa, faço um lanche rápido, e tomo um banho demorado. Silenciosamente, estou ansiosa para que Adam chegue. Suas punições são sempre surpreendentes, embora doídas algumas vezes.

Estou de pijama, uma das camisas surradas de Adam e calcinha, quando ele chega. Estou na sala vendo TV. Adam entra, deixa sua pasta na mesa do hall. Tira os sapatos e as meias, e enquanto acompanho com os olhos seus atos. Ele remove a camisa e exibe suas tatuagens para mim. Então ele tira o cinto das casas em sua calça jeans, encaro seus dedos enquanto ele dobra o cinto de couro liso.

– Para o quarto. – Ordena.

Levanto, seguindo para o quarto. Ouço seus passos atrás de mim, enquanto uma antecipação sobe em meu corpo. Quando chego ao quarto, removo a camisa, ficando apenas de calcinha.

– Mãos na cama. – Ele ainda está irritado. Me curvo sobre a cama, espalmando as mãos nos lençóis. Dessa forma, com os pés no chão eu fico dobrada, de forma que minha bunda fica livre para ele. Solto um gritinho quando sinto a primeira cintada arder na minha nádega. – O que você fez de errado hoje? – Pergunta em voz alta.

– Que eu saiba, nada. – Digo, mas me arrependo no mesmo instante. Outra cintada me acerta e eu fecho os olhos.

– Você ficou de intimidade com aquele cara, sabendo o quanto me incomoda. – Então mais duas cintadas. Mordo o lábio, sentindo minha calcinha molhada. – Você ainda vai me desobedecer?

– Sim. – Eu provoco. Ele me acerta mais três vezes seguidas com o cinto, eu arfo, sentindo minha pele quente.

– Resposta errada. – Ele rosna. – Você ainda vai me desobedecer?

– Não. – Devolvo no mesmo tom.

– Não o quê?

– Não, senhor. – Eu sorrio, ainda com as mãos na cama. 

Ouço quando Adam larga o cinto no chão. Ele vai até a gaveta da mesinha e puxa um creme de lá. Sinto seus dedos passarem o creme na minha bunda suavemente, quase em uma massagem. Fecho os olhos, aceitando o carinho que ele sempre faz pós punição. Adam me puxa para ficar de pé, e segura meu pescoço ao pescar um beijo meu. Eu tento intensificar o beijo mas ele me afasta suavemente.

– Eu preciso de um banho rápido, baby. – Avisa, se enfiando no banheiro.

Ando até o armário de brinquedinhos, e passo as mãos pelos objetos pendurados ali, sentindo a textura de peças de couro, das cordas, chicotes, vibradores, plugs. Escolho um objeto comprido, como se fossem várias bolinhas do mesmo tamanho em fileira. Seguro em minha mão e retorno ao quarto. Me ajoelho no chão enquanto seguro o plug escolhido.

– Ah, eu amo quando você se submete sem que eu peça. – Adam diz quando sai do banheiro, enrolado em um roupão. – Que isso? Escolheu um brinquedinho?

Ainda estou de cabeça baixa quando ele pega o objeto das minhas mãos, e se abaixa de frente para mim. Com a outra mão, ele segura meu queixo e ergue meu rosto na direção do seu. Ele espalma a mão em meu rosto e acaricia a minha bochecha. Então usa o polegar para abrir a minha boca.

– Sabe como isso funciona, baby. – Ele sussurra, então coloca o plug na minha boca, empurrando devagar. – Precisa ficar molhado, para não ter problema quando colocarmos em você. – Ele dita com a calma de um professor, enquanto eu salivo nas bolas em minha boca. – Boa garota, foi perfeito. Agora, de quatro. – Ele remove o plug da minha boca.

Eu me viro ainda no chão, ficando de quatro. Adam segura meu quadril e afasta minhas nádegas para me penetrar anal com o plug. Arfo, gemendo de prazer quando ele começa a enfiar devagar. A primeira bolinha entra, e eu estremeço. Sinto mais duas, quando ele para.

– Fique ajoelhada novamente. – Ele manda quando levanta. Ele some no closet e sei que foi no armário de brinquedos. Estou tão excitada que apenas quero que ele me foda logo. Quando retorna, Adam traz um tecido branco de seda, que eu nunca havia visto antes.

Ele abre o tecido que é fino e bastante comprido, provavelmente tem uns três metros. Adam passa o tecido pela minha nuca e dá uma volta na frente, voltando a os estender para trás da minha cabeça. Me viro para ver quando Adam passa cada lado do tecido em um gancho na parede, trazendo de volta o tecido para frente.

– Já fizemos estrangulamento antes, mas esse é um jeito novo. – Adam explica, quando ele fica de pé na minha frente, o volume da sua ereção é evidente em seu roupão e eu sinto a boca salivar para chupá-lo.

Adam tira o roupão, e seu corpo perfeito se exibe diante dos meus olhos. Molho os lábios, querendo dar prazer a ele.

– Deixe eu te chupar, Senhor. Por favor. – Arfo baixinho.

– Embora tentador, agora não, babygirl. – Ele se ajoelha na minha frente. – Agora, eu vou foder você da forma mais intensa possível.

Observo Adam quando ele segura o próprio volume e se masturba suavemente, como se estivesse se preparando para me foder pra valer. Ele estende a mão e toca a minha boceta, espalhando a minha lubrificação desesperada, enquanto eu suspiro, ansiosa.

– Você não vai amarrar as minhas mãos hoje, Senhor? – Pergunto, estranhando tanta liberdade.

– Não, babygirl. Você vai precisar das mãos para se equilibrar. – Explica e eu assinto com a cabeça. – Sobe no meu colo. – Diz, segurando o próprio pau. Eu me ergo sobre os joelhos e me aproximo dele, seguro em seus ombros enquanto seu pau me penetra deliciosamente.

Eu gemo alto quando ele me penetra completamente. Com os lábios entreabertos de um jeito malditamente sexy, Adam segura minha cintura. Me sinto completa com seu membro dentro de mim. Ele não se mexe mas puxa as duas tiras de tecido, fazendo a volta se apertar deliciosamente no meu pescoço do mesmo jeito que a minha boceta se aperta em seu pau. Adam pulsa dentro de mim enquanto com as mãos ele puxa ainda mais o tecido, me privando levemente de respirar. O plug anal, se move suavemente junto com o meu corpo e o estímulo é alucinante.

– Vai, babygirl. Se mexe como a garota malvada que você é. – Ele ordena, sua voz tão pesada de luxúria que eu apenas obedeço, começando a cavalgar em seu colo.

Seu pau desliza dentro e fora, pelo ritmo que eu dito. A liberdade é boa, mas limitada, já que Adam me mantém no ritmo folgando ou apertando o laço em meu pescoço. Eu continuo me movendo como consigo, sentindo seu pau me preencher e quase sair.

Gemendo, eu salto em seu colo, meus seios chacoalhando deliciosamente. Afundo as unhas nos ombros dele, arqueando a cabeça para trás, devido o aperto.

– Mais rápido, babygirl. – Ele diz entre sua respiração cortada no meu ouvido. – Consegue gozar junto comigo?

Obedeço, saltitando sobre seu pau pulsante quase sem conseguir respirar. Adam empurra seu quadril no meu, gerando um encontro delicioso. O barulho ecoa no cômodo inteiro, me fazendo perder a voz. Quando eu gozo, minha boceta se aperta ainda mais em Adam, e ele puxa o tecido. E parece que eu flutuo de tanto prazer.

Ele solta o tecido finalmente, e com cuidado, o remove das voltas no meu pescoço. Mole da intensidade do orgasmo, apenas me deixo ser segurada por Adam, com a mesma cautela, ele estende a mão e puxa suavemente o plug de mim, largando no chão. Ele me carrega para a cama, e juntos nos deitamos. Eu o abraço e deito a cabeça em seu peito, aceitando o carinho que ele faz na minha costa.

– Descanse, babygirl. – Ele sussurra, e eu beijo sua pele. – Ainda temos mais joguinhos para hoje.


	7. Edinson Cavani x Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alerta de romance água com açúcar!

Sorrio pequeno quando abro os olhos e noto que Edinson Cavani ainda dorme ao meu lado. Seus cabelos estão esparramados no travesseiro, e ele tem uma expressão serena de sono.

Os treinos sempre são tão puxados, que eu fico feliz quando ele consegue uma folga. E a folga começa hoje, por isso, não o acordo.

Ainda nua, saio de baixo do lençol e pego uma toalha, me enfiando no banheiro para uma ducha quente bem rápida, sorrindo ao lembrar da noite maravilhosa com Cavani. Assim que saio do banheiro, visto uma camiseta e calcinha, ambas confortáveis de algodão. Havíamos combinado de não sair para lugar algum hoje, apenas ficar em casa, curtindo a companhia um do outro.

Quando vou para a cozinha, preparo um café e sento com a minha caneca no sofá da sala, mudando pelos canais. Me deito no sofá, e assisto TV por alguns minutos.

Dou um gritinho de susto quando sinto uma mão em mim. Levo meio segundo para notar que é apenas Cavani espalmando a mão na minha bunda e apertando.

– Bom dia, mi amor. – Ele sussurra, se curvando na cabeceira do sofá para beijar minha bochecha.

– Bom dia, Edi. – Eu sussurro, manhosa. Ele dá outro beijo no meu pescoço e eu rio ao sentir o contato de seus cabelos úmidos e cheirosos no meu pescoço.

Edi se afasta e some em direção à cozinha. Levanto preguiçosamente, e sigo em direção à cozinha, vendo Cavani de costas no balcão, pegando um pouco de café e preparando alguma coisa. Dou um sorriso ao observar seu corpo. Suas costas estão relaxadas, mas ainda assim seus músculos estão em evidência, alguns vergalhões vermelhos que eu deixei com as minhas unhas lá, essa noite. Meus olhos descem pela sua espinha, e eu observo a forma que a tira da cueca marca sua cintura, e as entradas do paraíso. Estou no meio de uma apreciação descarada de como aquela cueca justa valoriza o bumbum do meu namorado, quando ele se vira de frente, me dando a bela visão do seu volume. Estar apaixonada é se excitar assim, do nada.

– Apreciando a vista? – Ele diz com um sorriso. Leva uma caneca aos lábios e ingere um gole, sua outra mão é ocupada por uma faca.

– Sempre que possível. – Respondo, dando ombros. Ele está delicioso com os cabelos desgrenhados de um banho recém tomado.

Edi termina seu café e eu me sento na bancada, curiosa para ver o que ele está fazendo, mas como não é possível ver, eu deixo meus olhos passearem pelo seu corpo. Gosto do formato da sua cintura, e como seu peitoral se molda perfeitamente com o tanquinho, e as entradinhas. Me balanço na bancada, e Cavani deixa a faca na pia, se aproximando. Vejo que ele traz uma tigela cheia de frutas. Maçãs e bananas cortadas em cubinhos, além de alguns morangos pequenos por cima.

Eu fecho os olhos quando sinto sua mão na lateral meu quadril, adentrando minha calcinha. Dou uma risadinha quando ele me puxa contra si, e meu corpo some no dele. Ele pousa a tigela na bancada ao lado do meu corpo.

– Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – Ele sussurra, finalmente tendo as duas mãos livres para me abraçar.

– Eu também, mi amor. – Digo, lembrando que foi duro passar quase seis semanas sem vê-lo. Os treinos em Paris estavam puxados por causa da Champions League. E eu precisei voltar para o Uruguai por causa de problemas com o trabalho. Felizmente, após resolver tudo, pude vir para Paris e passar uma folga com Edi.

Aprecio a forma que Cavani envolve seu corpo no meu, e abro as pernas para abrigá-lo melhor, uma de suas mãos espalma a minha costa, mantendo meu corpo preso ao dele, conforme um arrepio me percorre. Ele puxa um morango da tigela com a outra mão, e coloca na direção da minha boca. Abro a boca e dou uma mordida na fruta, lambendo o dedão de Edi no processo. Observo quando ele coloca na boca o pedaço restante e mastigamos juntos, rindo. Ele pega outro morango, colocando entre os dentes e aproxima o rosto do meu. Como ele pode ser tão brega e ainda sexy, meu Deus? Mordo metade do morango e ele come o restante, assim como eu faço.

Então segura meu pescoço e me puxa para um beijo com gosto de morango. Seu beijo é tão lento e sexy que só quero me desfazer em seus braços, conforme sua língua atravessa a minha com dureza. Seu corpo pressiona ainda mais o meu contra a bancada, e eu me agarro aos seus cabelos aceitando suas investidas. Meu coração já bate acelerado e eu estremeço quando a mão que estava nas minhas costas, avança por dentro da camisa e aperta meu seio levemente, mas o suficiente para que eu arfe contra seus lábios.

– Eu pensei em você todas as noites. Em como eu queria fazer amor com você. – Eu sussurro, afastando um pouco Edi para poder olhar em seus olhos e respirar algum ar. Ele leva uma mão por cima da minha calcinha e pressiona o tecido bem sobre o meu clitóris, e um gemido deixa meus lábios.

– E você se tocou pensando em mim, amor? – Cavani pergunta, seus olhos não deixando os meus. Assinto com a cabeça, hipnotizada pelos seus olhos, pelo seu toque. – Me mostra.

Eu suspiro quando ele puxa a minha mão, e a guia até minha calcinha. Deixo minha mão entrar na calcinha e me toco sem pudor algum. É a primeira vez que ele me vê fazendo isso, e eu sei que ele não vai aguentar por muito tempo. Não fecho meus olhos quando sinto com a ponta dos dedos a minha boceta molhada. Apenas a massageio, alguns gemidos escapando dos meus lábios a cada toque suave. Os olhos dele estão carregados de luxúria, e desejo que combinam muito bem com o pau dele, duro dentro da cueca.

Edi se aproxima, e afasta a minha mão. Seus lábios buscam os meus com urgência e sua língua avança sobre a minha com necessidade. Os dedos dele pegam a barra da minha camiseta e puxam para cima, interrompendo nosso beijo para que o tecido passe pela minha cabeça.

Suas mãos se pousam em meus seios, e seus polegares estimulam meus mamilos, fazendo com que eu deixe um suspiro pesado escapar. Um arrepio toma meu corpo de forma deliciosa.

– Eu também senti falta das suas curvas, – Edi espalma a mão em meu torso, e aperta minha cintura, meu quadril, como se para ilustrar a sua fala. – Senti falta do seu cheiro, – Ele diz, enquanto se curva em meu pescoço, e inala audivelmente abaixo da minha orelha. – E eu senti falta do seu gosto. – Eu viro a cabeça para dá-lo todo o espaço necessário para que seus lábios me torturem da forma mais deliciosa que existe.

Seus lábios exploram meu pescoço, mordendo a minha pele suavemente, ao mesmo tempo que seus dedos massageiam e repuxam meus mamilos. Apenas me seguro em seus ombros, e me deixo levar pela antecipação, a forma como a minha calcinha molhada implora por ele.

Ele se afasta, e antes que eu reclame, suas mãos seguram a minha calcinha dos dois lados. Eu ergo o quadril da bancada para que ele passe a peça de roupa. Assim que ele termina de passar a calcinha pelas minhas pernas, ele a joga longe. Suas mãos espalmam meus ombros e ele me empurra suavemente até que eu esteja deitada no tampo da bancada. Ele puxa minhas pernas e se ajoelha no chão, colocando cada uma das minhas coxas sobre seus ombros. Me ergo sobre os cotovelos para apreciar seu oral, mas eu não resisto e acabo caindo para trás quando sua língua encontra a minha entrada. Sua língua passeia pela minha boceta com lentidão, como se apreciasse tanto, que precisa começar devagar. Eu não me importo, pois a cada movimento que sua língua quentinha faz em mim, é uma parte da minha sanidade que vai embora. Seu dedo começa a fazer um carinho leve na minha entrada, ao mesmo tempo que sua língua se move rapidamente em meu clitóris. Eu deixo meus gemidos saírem mais altos. Cavani me penetra com um dedo, e faz leves movimentos de rotação que me fazem tremer. Eu não me importo de ir pelo caminho que ele me guia, sei que no final ele vai me levar ao paraíso com aquela língua. Com um chupão no meu clitóris, eu chego lá. Minhas pernas tremem, enquanto um gemido sôfrego rasga a minha garganta. Então ele beija a minha boceta como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, e levanta.

Edi me puxa para levantar, e ainda sentada na bancada, eu encosto minha testa em seu ombro. Deixo um chupão em seu pescoço e me ergo alguns segundos depois.

– Eu preciso de você. – Sussurro, sem me importar de parecer desesperada. Mesmo com aquele orgasmo, eu sabia que queria e precisava dele dentro de mim, duro e empurrando com força.

Empurro sua cueca para baixo, e seguro seu pau com a minha mão, apenas para checar que ele estava pronto para mim. Mantenho meus olhos nos de Edi enquanto sinto cada detalhe do seu pau, ele me encara feroz, mas seu olhar vacila quando meu polegar circula sua cabecinha.

– Eu quero você. – Edi diz, a mandíbula cerrada.

– O que você quer comigo? – Pergunto, apenas pelo prazer de provocá-lo.

– Eu quero fazer amor com você. Até eu não sentir as minhas pernas, até a gente gozar junto, até você gritar meu nome para o bairro inteiro ouvir. Eu quero todos os dias e todas as horas, por que sem você não é suficiente. – Cavani fala, fazendo meu corpo tremer contra o seu, só de desejo.

Edi envolve um braço na minha cintura e me puxa para perto, até nossas intimidades roçarem. Então ele me penetra, seu pau me preenchendo de um jeito...

– Perfeito... – Eu arfo em seu ouvido. Envolvo as duas pernas em sua cintura, e espalmo as mãos em seus ombros, como se meus dedos fossem decifrar todos os músculos de suas costas.

Cavani me segura firme, e eu sinto quando ele me tira da bancada, se encaminhando para o quarto. Ele me deita de costas na cama ampla, a mesma que fizemos amor na noite anterior, e eu aprecio o conforto. Eu mantenho minhas pernas entrelaçadas na sua cintura e ele se ajoelha na cama mesmo. Edi segura as minhas mãos e entrelaça nossos dedos, os colocando acima da minha cabeça. Então ele começa a se mover, seu quadril indo com maestria para dentro e para fora, é lento e ritmado, me fazendo suspirar de olhos fechados. Eu sinto como ele aumenta a velocidade, indo aos poucos, se tornando mais rápido e mais intenso. Meus gemidos acompanham, a cada estocada, a cada vez que o seu pau começa e termina o trajeto na minha boceta. Tento manter os olhos abertos, mas é difícil com todas as sensações que ele me causa.

É como se fossemos perfeitos. Como se o pau dele e a minha boceta se encaixassem com perfeição, para preencherem apenas um com o outro. O prazer, somado àquela conexão, é a mais perfeita harmonia. E nesse momento eu sei que não quero nenhum outro homem nunca mais, por que parecia que tudo o que aconteceu antes dele não era nada. Não importou. Apenas Cavani me completa em todos os sentidos. No sexo, no cotidiano, na sua forma de dar carinho.

Seu corpo ainda empurra o meu, me guiando para o caminho do paraíso novamente. Seu pau irrompe para dentro de mim com ferocidade. Cavani aproxima o rosto do meu quando sabe que está no meu limite. Aperto seus dedos nos meus sentindo minha respiração começar a se quebrar.

– Vem comigo. Agora, mi amor. – Ele pede, em um sussurro na sua respiração entrecortada. E meu corpo obedece, por que estamos conectados de corpo e alma. Grito seu nome quando nós gozamos juntos, e Cavani geme com seus lábios encostando nos meus.

Cavani se retira de mim, e deita a cabeça em meu peito. Aproveitamos o silêncio para acalmar as batidas desajustadas de nossos corações, e a forma que nossas respirações são reguladas. Crio coragem, e falo de uma vez.

– Eu te amo, Edi. – Eu digo quando a minha respiração já está normal. 

Cavani se afasta, e meu coração para uma batida quando penso que posso estar sendo rejeitada. Meu primeiro “eu te amo”, espero pelo menos algum sorriso, ou um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Mas ele sai da cama.

Observo quando ele vai ao seu criado mudo e puxa algum objeto da primeira gaveta. Ele se aproxima de novo, e deita ao meu lado, e eu me sinto aliviada. Ele coloca a mão sobre a minha, e então abre o punho fechado.

Demoro alguns segundos para reconhecer o objeto na palma da minha mão. É um anel dourado, com um pequeno solitário brilhante no meio.

Meu coração palpita tão rápido que eu penso que posso entrar em colapso a qualquer instante. Meu sorriso cresce vagarosamente e meus olhos buscam os de Edi.

– Eu quero você para sempre. – Ele diz, em alto e bom tom.

– Eu... – Eu gaguejo. – Eu nem sei o que dizer... Eu...

– Dizer que também me quer para sempre seria ótimo, mas dizer só “sim” já é um bom começo, mi amor. – Sussurrou, rindo divertido de todo o meu choque.

– Eu te amo. Quer resposta melhor do que essa?

**Author's Note:**

> Não se esqueçam de deixar kudos e comentários pra essa pobre autora que vos fala! Beijo no core!


End file.
